<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope against hope by twinklestar212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966016">Hope against hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklestar212/pseuds/twinklestar212'>twinklestar212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Tony, Asgard bashing, Avengers feel sorry for loki, But he is a bafoon, Character Bashing, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Whump, M/M, Magic binding cuffs, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Suicidal Loki, Suicide Attempt, Thor tried to be a good bro, Torture, ignorant Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklestar212/pseuds/twinklestar212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is punished in asgard after thor takes him back. very unusually. Every person who has been hurt by him is given one or more nights to punish loki as they wish. Sif takes her chance in broad daylight. Everything goes down from there.<br/>This is inspired by the fic I read long time ago. The idea is similar. but Loki was raped with dager hilt on his first night of punishment. I dont remember the name of fic. But I wanted more. So I created this in my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken Gods Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                             CHAPTER 1</p><p>     "He had his lips sewn shut", Allfather sounded more weary than angry .sif knew she has very limited time.she needed it to be done before Thor came out of the  shock and objected .she needed her revenge .<br/>
       "That was punishment for cheating dwarves.He was never punished for cutting my hair ."<br/>
    "Very well. bring him here immediatly and be done with it "ordered all father .His face was blank.<br/>
She avoided Thor's face for the dissappointment  she knew would be there.So she did not see the hope on his face for seeing his brother for first time since announcement of his punishment.<br/>
Within few moments guards brought loki in throne room and made him kneel.To Sif's horror not only his feet were bare but his knees were also scraped badly.Maybe He was not given chance to wear any pants. Loki sat there looking down at his hands trying to cover for modesty. his long hair covering his face.He barely flinched when guard held his hair in harsh grip and touched the dagger to his scalp. His shoulder slumped as he was forcefully made to look up. He stared directly to Odin who avoided his gaze.He never turned his gaze towards Thor or his mother, but he looked to Sif as soon as he got chance through guards ministrations.Though his stare was blank.He knew what this was.' Good.' Sif thought .<br/>
       The court was shocked in silence. Loki's apearance was too much for them. His gaunt face ,sunken eyes ,thin frame made him look almost fragile. There was something more. As he was made to stand up shourn hair lying at his feet He looked resigned. No trace of Pride and arrogance with which he held himself during the trial. <br/>
" look at his behind. Somebody got creative with his punishments.! " A councilman stage-whispered when fallen prince was being taken away.<br/>
"Aye.. I am going to do more when its my turn!"<br/>
"Silence"  Thor bellowed. He opened his mouth to remind them that Loki was his brother if not prince.But Odin stopped him and promptly sent him out so that proceedings of court can be continued. Thor stomped out fuming. His friends rushing behind him. <br/>
"Thor wait" Fandrall called<br/>
 •  "We can meet later if you wish to meet your mother. but she is still in courtroom." said Volstag.<br/>
 • Thor paused.He indeed was in his mother's garden. He didn't think where he was going.<br/>
 •  "Are you happy now" he boomed when he saw Sif. Trailing behind others.<br/>
 • "No." she simply said. It was truth afterall.  <br/>
She didnot  feel content even after much awaited revenge.Not after seeing Loki..<br/>
       "So what more agony you wish upon him.Should I drag him back naked to be stone pelted.or you would kill him with your bare hands? would that make you happy?"  he hissed<br/>
Angry thor she could understand ,expected even. but not this.. this Thor looked close to crying. She could not take the anguish. So she reltalliated,<br/>
"You never objected Fandrall his night of revenge." Fandrall had boasted loudly how Loki had writhed like a maiden during his punishment. How he was shocked to see it was Fandrall that night. How he had beautifully begged<br/>
   Confusion on Thor's face cleared the same moment  she realised her mistake.He didn't know.She paled.<br/>
"Oh Norns. What have I done"<br/>
     Thor fist collided with Fandrall's jaw. He was furious. They all were terrified now. Sif went to see cowering Fandrall apology under her breath.Volstag and Hogun trying hold Thor back.</p><p>     "Leave it Thor. He is your friend. You don't want to regret this"<br/>
      "He was also Loki's friend" Thor boomed. "You all were !"<br/>
      "No Thor, they were not" Thor whirled back.<br/>
     "Mother!" Figga was standing there.<br/>
     "They were your friends Thor.not Loki's ! " Thor wanted to object but She held her hand up<br/>
     "They never treated him well enough.He was included belcause you won't part with your brother" There was a small smile on her lips. Which fell when Sif muttered "As if he would make it easy to be included."<br/>
"And tell me Lady Sif? Why he did so"<br/>
"Apollogiles my qeen but its Loki's antagonistic nature..Fandrall stuttered.<br/>
"What antagonised behaviour you were punishing my son for Fandrall" Frigga cut him.&lt;<br/>
"He made my mouth fill with bugs with his tricks" Fandrall tried .Looking at Hoguns terrified expression. They were falling in trap.<br/>
 The queen was calm. There was no doubt where Loki learned his diplomatic  skills .<br/>
"And why would he do so?" <br/>
Fandrall opened his mouth.and immediately shut it. He could not tell what he was talking about when cockroaches started pouring from his mouth.<br/>
He looked around for help. Volstag clearly remembered.He was glaring at Fabdrall accusingly. Hogun had schooled his features. Not in mood to be recieving end of royal wrath.Thor was uncharacteristically quiet. listening. Sif was already in deep shit.<br/>
"You lady Sif ",continued Frigga"can you tell me more of this hair cutting incidence for which you harboured grudge for centuries?"<br/>
"He cut my hair in middle of night,behaving like a coward  he is." ,Sif was never one for pleasantaries.She talked with her sword.<br/>
   Thin line of Frigga's lips was the only indication of her mood.She continued, "I wonder why would he do so"<br/>
"I teased him about his tricks.Only in jest.He was angered" <br/>
"But you always mocked him for his tricks. So why was this so different?" <br/>
There was no turning back now.<br/>
"Sif called him ergi." Volstag reluctantly provided.<br/>
"Oh.  And I ask you this Hogun, What would have happened if any man called Thor or any one of you ergi?"<br/>
Hogun knew what this was. but this has been<br/>
 coming for long time.So he bravely answered, "We would have challanged him for duel till death for our honour!"<br/>
"And Sif being a lady Loki couldnot do that,could he?"<br/>
"No my queen."<br/>
"He would have lost..." Sif tried<br/>
" Then he would have died with honour.." She stated calmly<br/>
"Mother please..<br/>
"No Thor.  let me finish." Frigga silenced him&lt;<br/>
"So Loki didn't have a chance to protect his honour because Sif is a woman. Isn't it funny Sif?  You are validated for your prowess as warrier yet you get protected for being a lady!"<br/>
Sif paled, " My queen. I have never <br/>
taken advantage of.."<br/>
"Oh you have.Today you humiliated Loki in front of whole court because you could not do it in privacy of night.As it was right to do according his sentence .But It would have caused problems for your virtue.You argued so in front of throne!<br/>
"I.." , Sif didn't know what to say . she would not back down. She was a warrier. "I was humiliated in front of whole Asgard when he cut my hair!" <br/>
 "And what was your reaction"<br/>
"She was inconsolable mother.I was there" Sif was gratefull for Thor's support.<br/>
"And what did you all do when two of your friends fighting"<br/>
"We didn't need to .Thor was furious. He nearly plummated Loki in ground" Fandrall opened his garbage mouth.<br/>
 Hogun glared at him and tried to placate, " Loki promised to correct his mistake my queen and disappeared to swarthafheim as we later found out"<br/>
"Ah. So You all laughed when Loki was belittled and he was threatened with death when he retaliated in only way he could.I can see the friendship"<br/>
"Mother, I was.." Thor looked throughly chastised .<br/>
"Its okay Thor.I know you legendary anger. Afterall you were very fond of Sif. You needed to protect her. I always thought you two will be more to each other."<br/>
Sif was blushing now. "Allmother I have never.."<br/>
"Oh you have! I have seen it in your eyes.You had my blessing too. I thought  an asear bride who loved my son was far better any war bride who will be bound to throne for politics" ( Like I was ) was left unsaid. But they all could hear and feel the weight of it in air.<br/>
"Mother ,I thought you are happy."<br/>
"I am. for I have two wonderfull sons who are my pride and joy. I have come to love this realm as my home. don't doubt it" She touched his cheek affactionately<br/>
"You wanted Sif as Thor's woman." said Volstag<br/>
" If only they developed bond of love. It was there in start atleast. But Sif threw it away for her petty grudges and ambitions!" <br/>
"What do you mean?" Sif was shocked. She always thought Thor's interest had died after seeing her without her glorious hair. That her bald look had repelled him.That was the reason for her anger against Loki. How can she be blamed for this?<br/>
   " You don't understand ,do you?" Frigga said sympathetically ." Thor has always loved Loki like a brother should. He may be ignorant to take part in mocking Loki. but he has always thought himself as  protector to his little brother. But he tried to kill Loki in his anger for you. He was remorsefull when Loki disappeared in fright.but you did not support him as you should have. Your cutting remarks after Loki was punished and mutilated as a show for whole court didn't help either.You didnot show sympathy when Thor had to hold his brother while they were sewing his lips. Thor didnot like it even if he never thought about it"<br/>
 • It was true. Sif could see this on Thor's face as he also was realising it.<br/>
 • Frigga continued, " I wanted you to be a calming effect on my son. But you encouraged his war lust to gain his favour. You gained a place as his friend, one of the valient warriers. Queens throne was never a place for you. It all turned out well now that there may not be a throne at all."  What? What was she saying! <br/>
  "We don't understand my queen.Surely Thor can marry  other." Volstag asked<br/>
    "Oh I should not have said that. but I have this gift of seeing future.We vanir are born with such gifts.You call them tricks."  They were ashamed now. They have been insulting their queen all the time.<br/>
   "What did you see mother.Why do you say there may not be throne?" Thor was worried<br/>
   "I cant say that. for the fate may change its path to worse. There is no fixed future.There are many. It always will be result of choices we make."<br/>
  "  Still you think something bad is going to happen. has allfather been threatened. I will not allow it" Thor brandished mjoinir.<br/>
   "Aye.we will go in war"<br/>
   "For the house of odin" they all bellowed.<br/>
"No.You are not understanding.We asear are too violent. We dont treat our weak and vulnerable with kindness. We discard other's techniques and strategics as useless. We glorify brute strength over knowledge and other forms of power. We call other races savages and beasts  while our actions towards them are savage and beastly. Our actions and choices show no honour. Fates are not going to be forgiving about that."<br/>
  " What should we do about that, allmother?"  Hogun was first to ask after stunned silence.<br/>
   "All we can do is reflect our actions and make wise choices. We are not known for kindness, but little thoughtfullness can change that I hope. Atonement will be too far I afraid."<br/>
 "We will get there allmother.We will atone our wrongdoings.We will not let asgard fall." Pledged Volstag<br/>
 • " We will apoligise to prince Loki ,my queen. We will make it right somehow." Sif said looking down at her feet.<br/>
 • "Aye.We can plan to  break him out of there.It's really bad there for him" Fandrall added.<br/>
 • Frigga chuckled, "Always planning betrayals against  throne. Thor you would be wise to be wary of your friends.For you would be on throne someday"<br/>
 • We would never. ",Volstag was going to kill Fandrall ,"I apologise allmother. We were just thinking how to atone our wrongdoings. For Loki has suffered a lot.We wish to end his punishment without betraying the king.Please guide, what should we do?"<br/>
 • Queen smiled. They all thanked Volstag in their minds for damage control.<br/>
 • "You don't need to worry about that. All father is known for his wisdom afterall. If you wish , you can remember all the times when Loki's tricks have saved your life"  with that Frigga turned to leave and called Thor. "Come my son. I have something to discuss"<br/>
 • Thor started following her without a word. He has been very quiet for a lot of time. 'This is not goid' Sif panicked. She called him    " Thor. Listen.I am sor..."<br/>
 • "Its prince Thor to you" Thor boomed cutting her speech."Infact you all will address me formally henceforth. You can arrange for appointment if you wish to discuss anything" With that said he left. Leaving stunned silence behind.<br/>
 •  'Oh it has started.Queens profecy of our fall' Hogun said grimly .' They had fallen far. They lost their friend. They had hurt royal family irrevocablly. Most of all they lost their self respect. There was no honour in hurting vulnerable people. What is a warrier without honour?' <br/>
 • "Queens revenge was merciless. for the pain we caused upon her children.Even without a drop of blood. Its most effective.Now we have lost everything" said Volstag<br/>
 • What we do now? "Asked Fandral<br/>
 • "Only thing we can do is what queen adviced. We go for drinks.Toast  all the good deeds Loki did And get drunk. We never appreciated him when he was with us." Sif said<br/>
 • Aye" They agreed<br/>
 • <br/>
 <br/>
      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p><br/>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two :The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Door clicked shut as soon as he entered Frigga's chambers.<br/>"Mother,I apologise for all the wrongs.."<br/>" Save it for him Thor. You don't even know your folley to apolagise. Though I love you ,I would have you empathy with all the pain you have caused. I wish you dont turn into your father you so admire. And I have to make amends myself."<br/>"He knows you love him mother. He wont hold grudge against you."<br/>"No.He wont. He can't afford to. I am all he has got."<br/>"I love him too  mother.I would die for him."<br/>"He doesn't know that love.Remember when your father let dwarves sew his lips..."<br/> " How can I not?I had to hold him down. He begged with his eyes..And I did nothing.did not even protest like you did.I thought allfather's wisdom can't be challenged"<br/>" hmnn. And also you thought it was right thing to punish him"<br/>"I was a fool !"Thor said .ashamed.<br/>" He was a child. Nobody in court objected to mutilation of a child. Many believe that he desreved his fate. that he desrves everything their wise king and council do to him.You are one of them ,a true Asear!Its not your fault "<br/>"I failed to protect my little brother.I remember he never allowed anyone to visit untill he was healed.Even after thar he wouldnot be near me untill absolute necessary or if I drag him to some adventure.I tried to apologise but he brushed it off.I thought he understood whatever comfort I tried to give him while... he was being punished.But he grew distant...cold!.I didnot know how to build the broken friendship.I was confused" Thor tried to speak his thoughts of the incident.<br/>" I know.I attended him after.He cried for days ,Thor.  I had to force him to talk. All he said was'They all enjoyed it. Nobody said anything.Atleast you protested,however small it maybe' That was a slap to m!.He was allowing me to visit because I protested.He tried to say sorry as soon as it escaped his mouth. He thought the truth would make me angry and I would stop loving him.Now I think I have failed him more than you ever did."<br/>" I don't know what to do..."<br/>"You have to go to himThor. Today was hard for him.He won't show it to anyone.but he will need someone.And I can't go to him"<br/>"Family is forbidden to see him mother.How can I go to him"<br/>"Just go as his punisher then.I am sure Tyr wont object if you show that mark of dagger in your side. People still think it was attempt to murder you. As if My eldest will die with a small puncture and my youngest will miss the heart if he desired your death.Asear are torturing him for small insults and pranks.You can find something I am sure" Frigga said angrily.<br/>"I love to see you like this mother. Planning strategies" Thor smiled<br/>"Ah.Thats why I called you.I might have a plan."<br/>"Mother , Are we breaking him out.I can get help of.."<br/>" No son.being on run from asgard will not ensure his safety.Tell me about your shield brothers from midgard.Do you trust them?"<br/>"Aye.They are honourable warriors and good friends"<br/>"Then you need to ask their help"<br/>       The plan was dangerous. It depended on many chances and guessworks.but still was a good plab.They kept talking untill evening.Frigga telling him to be calm and diplomatic over and over. Without Loki ,he had to do the negotiations.He was no silvertongue but he had to do it. He would visit midgard in the morning.<br/>   As the day turned dark,He wished his mother well.And left to find Tyr.He had a brother to consol. He was as excited as he was afraid  of coming times!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Night Terrors<br/>
Thor decided to go with the stab injury...being recent. He thought that  battle when bifrost destroyed can be used but it was a painfull memory to talk about.<br/>
General Tyr didn't seem to mind.<br/>
"So what weapons would you like? I think a dagger is appropriate. but be carefull for injuries shall not be fatal.Some whips and canes if you want it to last for whole night" Tyr asked and held a key for Thor to take. When Thor didn't move to take it. He looked up.<br/>
"Oh you don't know my prince.I had to explain to initial visitors. but as the word spread they came with atleast half formed plan of  punishment."<br/>
"What plan?"  Thor was still confused so Tyr started to explain mechanically.<br/>
"You see my prince, When you are granted your request you are provided with key of cell where the prisoner is held. That should be returned to me after your time at dawn.According to sentence he is not to be disturbed during day or during allowed reprive.I had to keep the key with me to protect him from guard's rough handling. Once your time start you can request the situation to be changed according to your plan and you can request for any means to carry the punishment.It is not necessary to take anything physically. You have to ask in your mind as and when required throughout the night. Your requirements will be fullfilled. Your activities for the night or your name can be kept secret if you wish so.Only me and head-healer will be privy to that information.Only few have chosen not to reveal their name,if I may add.So, Do you wish to take something with you or call for it later?<br/>
"I..I don't understand" Thor really didn't .<br/>
" Ah.Should I explain with some examples?"<br/>
"Please do."<br/>
" Your good friend took whip in the start. but he later asked for varius devices that could be used for intimate nature of torture.I would avoid the description" Tyr said unenthusiastically .<br/>
"Fandrall. "Thor was going to kill him.<br/>
"No Fandrall just asked for magical bugs to appear on prisoners body. They were enchanted<br/>
to follw his orders. He made them bite and eat prisoners flesh slowly. nothing else.A true ladie's man"<br/>
Thor concentrated on breathing. He was not going to throw his chance in a fit of rage.<br/>
"Then which friend you were talking about?"<br/>
" Why Hogun the grim. You didn't know?"<br/>
"No. Has Volstag came" Thor rumbled. He needed to know this. What else his friends have done? Hogun had raped  loki. For what?He did not want to know.<br/>
"No.not yet." Thor felt eerily calm.He will know more.He will make them pay.<br/>
"And what else has been done to the prisoner?"He asked in controlled voice.<br/>
"many things.Asear are mostc creative people.Council members are sharpest as expected.They initiated most unique punishment .Its popular now.I heard They are calling it monster hunt"<br/>
"And may I ask what is it?" Thor reigned his fury. Their will be time later.<br/>
" They use his own nature against him. Jotuns are most affected by heat as you can guess. councillmen and some old warriers who have faught jotun war ask for his appearance to be changed first."<br/>
"And..."<br/>
" When prisoner is changed into his true form and the chamber's reality is magically altered into forests ,plaines or glaciers according to punishers preference. Then the night is quickly turned into hunting game.Prisoner is set free to run while punisher chase him"<br/>
"Loki is fast!surely he can't be catched easily"  He allowed little hope in is voice.<br/>
"Sure he is.  But the rules are not in his favour.A trap can appear under his foot if punisher is tired of chase. He can be made to fall in pits within moments if punisher wish so.Even if  a warrier does want true hunting the prisoner  can't run for whole night in his weakened state.He is bound to tire.Varius tortures  are carried out when he is caught. Many hunts can happen in one night." Tyr said .Thor lost it.<br/>
"Is this justice? You call yourselfgod of justice?" Thor screamed.<br/>
" No this is not.And I am not god of justice anymore. I am just the custodian" Tyr answered calmly.<br/>
"What..what do you mean?" Thor stuttered.Tyr agreed with him?<br/>
" Stop it boy. You think you can hide your emotions. I trained you myself.You tried well but your acting is not as good as your brother's was. So be carefull. Whaterver plan you have in mind I hope you succeed. Now go meet him." Tyr stated calmly.<br/>
" Oh."  Thor blushed<br/>
"  I tried to talk against this.But you father won't listen. Norns have disgraced me when I followed his orders. I am no longer god of justice.And now I am afraid of their wrath against the king for this madness. I was hoping you will step in but you are too loyal. Now when you are here,I fear we might be too late."<br/>
" No. I will save him.Or die trying. "<br/>
" Good. now go to him.He needs you"<br/>
Thor didn't need more encouragement . He rushed to meet his brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. Sorry I am not updating regularly. But real life is more demanding these days. I have a plan to take this story further. Please be patient. And kindly point out any errors I have made. love .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End the Misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor visits Loki. Tries to build some trust.But its not easy<br/>Warning :Implied rape Implied torture<br/>description of execution</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor entered the cell. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight. Loki was sitting on edge of bed. his bald head low stairing downwards. Thor was shocked to see that he was as naked as newborn.<br/>"Brother, what happened ?why are you like this?" Loki's head snapped towards door. Seing Thor his eyes widened,he shuffleed back.<br/>He was terrified. So terrified that he was now pressing his back to wall.,both hand digging in mattress,watching thor with red rimmed eyes. He must have been crying. but Thor was not going to mention it.Holding his hands up he said<br/>"Loki ,worry not brother. I shall not harm you."<br/>Loki's flinched but then slowly his expression changed in blank mask. "Then why are you here?"He asked in small hoarse voice<br/>"To talk.I am going to help you and take you out of here.I have a plan"<br/>"Do you really think I will believe you? Whats this ?A game to give me hope and later take it away. I didnot take you to be cruel. But you are true son of allfather . You will sure use this used and proven technique.So come on. Tell me your plan. make the monster hope. Then later you can break me!"<br/>"Loki you are no monster. You are most kind strong and amazing  being.And You are my brother. You don't need to listen to our plan.You don't need to trust me untill I  take you out of this hell but first you need to dress,Where are your cloths?" Thor turned and started searching in small cupboard. He found it empty except the<br/>tunic  loki wore in morning. He took it to give it to loki but found it torn to his dismay.<br/>"How?" He held the garment up and stared at loki through torn fabric. Maybe loki has destroyed it in fit of anger.but then where were his other cloths.<br/>"guards." Loki whispered. He sounded too tired too resigned . Thor wanted to smash something. but Loki was responding so he asked further ,"And your other robes?"<br/>" Tearing cloths of prisoner before violating him is a good way to punish him" Loki must be feeling as emotionless as his voice suggested.<br/>Thor closed his eyes in anguish but when he opened them he was determined.<br/>"I am asking for new cloths for you,brother" Closing his eyes he wished for Loki's robes.<br/>"You wish to tie me with my own cloths or gag me with it?"  Their was no trace of mischief in Loki's voice.<br/>" I am just trying to help you ,brother?"<br/>" I am not your brother. And you are foolish to ask for luxury to a system which delivers only means to torture me." Loki hissed.<br/>" I don't know the ways of magic like you do brother but I will get you cloths." He picked thin blanket lying at foot of bed and spread it in his hands."And you are my brother even if we dont share blood!" He gently layed the blanket on Loki's legs. His eyes widening at the bruised body. but loki was not looking at his face. He was staring at the blanket.<br/>"I will ask mother to send you cloths and Anything else you need.Your Faber avourite food.You are far too thin..maybe some books,  a table and chair? Would you like that?"<br/>"No.I dont want anything. Neither from you nor from your mother. I certainly don't need any more furniture.Do you know how many ways a person can be tied to bed ? No I don't want any other potential torture devices ,your grace! " He was not screaming but the venom in his voice was enough to make Thor uncomfortable . But he  owed this to his brother. And he will be damned if he got angry now.<br/>"Then what do you want Loki? You just name it brother and I will bring it to you."<br/>"Anything?" Loki asked thoughtfull. He must have something in mind.<br/>"Anything ,brother. I will do everything in my power to fullfill your wish"<br/>"Then end me. End this misery,Thor.I beg you.You know me well enough to understand won't beg you for any trick. I can't..."<br/>"No Loki.."<br/>" No.Listen to me first. You can say I died while recieving punishment. They already think me coward.If you don't think this is enough for your glory ,You can give me some weapon.I will also give you a token fight. You know I am no threat without my seidr.You can tell them how you did honourable thing.They will sing your praises.I am sure Odin will be watching. So I will not do anything. I will just die.  One more jotun for you to slay .." He was blabbering now as Thor listened horrified.<br/>" Loki listen. I won't do it.I can't kill you.my brother.Please" Thor didn't know how to convince his brother to live. He didn't know how to tell him that killing his own brother was not going to bring happiness to him.<br/>"Then don't do it yourself.You can plead for my execution.Odin told me once that my birthright was to die.He will be glad to do it.People are still asking for this traitors blood.Everybody can't get a night with me. Execution can satisfy them all. It can be a public event.I will beg for mercy and act scared. Whats a little humiliation for me now?Odin has always maintained image of honourable and just king. He will be able to cement his and your position as heir.He can act all sad and dutybound.Frigga will sob hysterically.You can also turn your eyes away when axe falls on my neck. People will be sympathetic to their royal family.They will rejoice that black thorn will be removed from side of their goden prince. I will be most thankfull. I will even call you brother in my final moment.Think about it Thor." He was talking blissfully unaware to Thor's anguish . His eyes focused faraway somewhere. Thor took his hands and said<br/>" I know I have done little to earn your trust brother.I know there is no justice in this punishment and I have failed to protect you as your brother. This realm has wronged you and I have ignored your pain for too long. I can't tell you how sorry I am.But I won't let you die brother.I will do everything in my power to get you a second chance at good life. I will get you out of here.I give you ny word" He said letting his tears folw freely .<br/>" I never had first chance at life Thor. You are foolish to think there will be a second. I was doomed from the start.."<br/>"Let me try at least."<br/>"Always so optimistic.Why won't you be,when you have everything presented on a platter. Now shall we start?"<br/>"Start what brother?"<br/>"You are here to punish me.You don't want to waste the chance to torture the coward,the traitor  who dared to think himself equal to you.do you?"<br/>Thor sighed .What would he say to argue that when he himself has called his brother these names? How should he argue that he would  never torture his brother when he officially asked to do so? So he just climbed on bed. Loki could not hide his flinch.<br/>"You remember when you would be scared at night and would come to sleep in my bed?"Thor asked while gently nudging loki down to lie on bed.<br/>"Yes. but I didn't know that I am the monster we were told to fear at that time."<br/>"You are no monster Loki. You may be born to a jotun mother but you are Frigga's son.You are my brother.I refuse to think of you any less" He layed down near Loki.<br/>" You are stupid<br/>"I know.Now go to sleep"<br/>He wanted to talk to his brother.Tell him about the plan.Tell him that he knows about his friends' cruelty.That they were not his friends anymore.But he didn't want to breach the sembelance of peace in chamber.Loki was lying stiff like a bowstring with his back turned towards him. Thor wanted to hug him,assure him that everything will be fine.But  didnot know where he could touch without hurting. So he started to rub Loki's back gently,patting his shoulder as he had seen Frigga do. It seemed to calm Loki. He didn't know when he himself was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Description of epileptic seizure. its probably not accurate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor woke up to a strange noise.He picked mjolnir by istinct and sat up.He found himself in a bed in  small room with white walls. Then he remembered where he was. as memories came crashing in his mind he realised Loki was not in the bed. panicking he was about to rise when he heard keening noise from floor. Then he saw Loki was lying at floor,legs tangled in blanket. His mouth fixed in snarl ,eyes staring at roof unseeing. Thor rushed to his side.<br/> "Loki." No response.So Thor saught out his hand. But this fingers won't uncurl. Both hands clenched in fists, loki held them on his chest. Not in easy sleep but in a stiff manner Thor has never seen before. Only his hands were twitching slightly. He tapped his brothers cheek gently and tried to wake him. <br/>  "Brother please. its fine Look at me.You are safe" but Thor's tapping caused entirely different effect.   Loki's face started twitching. Hearing that pityfull noise from Loki's throat. Thir knew this was not a nightmare.He has seen too many of Loki's nightmares to not identify it. He ran to the door and called a guard.<br/>    " Get me a healer. Now" He ordered. and the guard shuffled to obey.<br/>       When he returned to Loki's side he was thrashing violently and rhythmically. Thor tried to call him but only response he got was keening noise  that Loki seemed to have no control on.Thor picked him to craddle him,to hold him to his chest. He was afraid now that he was going to loose his little brother. <br/>"  Loki , listen to me. You will be fine. Just hold on brother"he  did not know what he was whispering through his tears. When he heard footfalls in door.<br/>   "Put him down"  Eir ordered.Thor looked at her and reluctantly let go of Loki as She arranged him on floor. He was horrified to see froth coming out of his brothers mouth.Eir turned Loki's face towards  her.A hand on his cheek keeping it steady. She picked gemstone with other hand and held it on Loki's  forehead. Slowly  her patient's movement stopped and he layed there ,eyes closed as if he was sleeping.<br/>   "How? What did you do?" Thor was still worried .<br/>  " Its just a a little magic. Worry not my prince.He is sleeping."<br/>   "What happened to him? what  is this strange ailment?"<br/>    " I will answer your queries .Just let me get him comfortable."  She said while cleaning Loki's face with wet washcloth. She adjusted blanket over his thin frame and cupped his forehead as to see temperature.<br/>    "You care for him" Thor's statement made her stop. Panic in her eyes subsided in a moment.<br/>    "As you do my prince.When I saw it was you to punish him tonight I was most worried. I chose not to see anything after that"<br/>     "I just wanted to meet him . To talk to him. I made him sleep in bed with me,nothing else. But how he got on the floor I know not."<br/>      "He doesn't like that bed my prince. He usualy sleeps on floor. Sleeping near other person is hard for him now."<br/>      "Oh." Thor paled. What  horrors were faced by Loki to be unable to sleep on bed. And he could not sleep peacefully on floor either, that was clear.<br/>     "What ails him ,my lady? I have never seen this" he asked<br/>     " This was a seizure ,magical in origin. He is suffering from these for many days."<br/>    "Is it caused by the cuffs blocking his magic?"<br/>     "No.The cuffs have been used on many seidrmen in history.It's known to cause no side effects except fatigue and emptiness in mind in some cases"<br/>     "Then what is this? Why he suffers so?"<br/>     " The prince has been refusing nourishment for many months now. Forced feeding has failed as you know of his willfullness. We didn't have any option,magesty!"<br/>    Thor smiled. Loki was nothing if not stubborn . He will fight tooth and nail if he believes in something. But the healer was not saying everything.<br/>"What is cause of his illness,Eir?  I shall have the truth"<br/> " My prince,normally  Prince Loki doesn't need sustainance for long time. But with his magic bound and the painfull things done to him ,he would have perished. I requested to give him rest untill he accept food but was denied. I was ordered to heal him with magic.  My seidr and his are fundamentally different,opposit you can say. His body does not accept the foeign energy. He has been having seizures since then. But it always occurs in daytime. Maybe he  allowed his mind to feel safe with you here. Being alert may have prevented the episodes during night."<br/>   "Is it dangerous? How can we stop this?"<br/>   " We need to stop infusing aesir magic in him. It should stop then. If only he accept some nourishment. But in these circumstances all we can do is help him through his seizure. Making him lie comfortabally, turning him on side. If you come to me in daytime I can tell you more."<br/>   "I..I don't know if I can come to him again" <br/>    " I understand my prince. but I have access here all time.General Tyr has informed  me immidiately everytime. We will take care of him" she assured.<br/>    "I thank you ,my lady. "<br/>    " No need my prince. I have been always fond of you both. And the  Queen is good friend."<br/>    " Do you tell... Does she knows of his condition?"<br/>    "Not in detail.but she is a clever woman. And after seing him today I am afraid how she copes!"<br/>   "She is angry and hurt. that is for sure" <br/>  " But now you are here ,there is hope" She said with a glint in eyes.Thor didn't want to expose their plan. All he knew was Eir was loyal to throne. If she knew or not he would find out later.<br/>   "I hope its not too late. I wanted to spend some more time with my brother but I fell asleep.Now I don't know how much time we have." He said ambiguously.<br/>   " Its almost dawn my prince. We can't see the sunlight here but it was past third bell when I came " Eir explained.<br/>   "No sunlight. No sky.Loki loved to gaze upon stars at night"  Thor remembered sadly.<br/>    " I shall leave you my prince.for your time here is ending soon. But He shall not wake till many hours." She bowed and left.<br/>    Thor stared at Loki's face lost in thoughts. Now the night was ending and he had accomplished nothing. Not helped his brother in slightest. Eir said Loki may have felt safe with him but that was just blind hope. He could not see his brother trusting anyone in near future. All the pain and misery was caused because he brought him back. His brother wanted to be dead because asgard was too blind to see her own cruelty. because he was a self centered brat who waited too long before coming to his brother. <br/>   He needed to stop thinking. He needed to do something, preferably with mjolnir! But no, He would be calm and collected. He would go back to his mother. Tell her about the night as much as he could.Request  her to send cloths and books to Loki. Then all he needed was father's permission to leave for midgard. He will succeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there.I am alive. but  only barely. Your comments and kudos nourish my seidr. Please motivate me or I will abandon this before our plan come in action... I hope this is threat enough.<br/>    Okay and I need serious guidance in improving my writing. Please review and tell me whats lacking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor puts his plan in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey.Sorry for late update. Got caught with real life and other stories I was reading.<br/>   I assure you that I have imagined.end of this story in my mind.So I would not abandon this work.<br/>    I know The my heroes sometimes don't talk like their character. But I really had hard time writing their talks.Please point me the obvious mistakes.<br/>    I don't own Thor or Loki or avengers.I only own my creative and daydreaming mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor left still sleeping Loki with a kiss to his forehead. He spent his morn with queen talking over breakfast. He was surprised how easily his mother turned from frantic and despaired mother to composed queen as soon as topic steered away from Loki's condition.They discussed the plan again going ove every outcome and every reaction that may come from midgardians as well as aesir once its set in motion.Hus mother insisted to remind all the things he need to do to succeed in this. All the things he could use to turn negotiations turn in their favour.She requested ,no pleaded him to keep his quick rage under controll. He needed to be calm, To stop and think of consequences before acting like a raging bull.Thor smiled sadly.'Stop and think' , his brother had said.<br/>And Thor being arrogant fool, had reprimanded him to know his place. Now his brother was shown his place which was not by Thor's side.'He may never returned to me after all of this ', Thor bitterly thought.<br/>    " We all  have made mistakes my son.Now all we can do is to show him that we love him.and we are still family." Frigga said as if she could read his thoughts.<br/>     After taking his mothers leave, He was quick to ask for his father's audiance and to ask for leave to visit midgard. Listening his request, father stared at him,blue eye showing no emotion.Was his father aware of his plan? <br/> Did he know his nightly visit to Loki? Tho was about to start fidgeting when allfather spoke," Very well.My son, you can go.Meet your freinds. Past months have been difficult for all of us."<br/>    With that,Thor wasted  no time and left for midgard.<br/>                        _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>Stark Tower, New york :</p>
<p>      "Hey ,Thunder boy.long time no see" , Tony sang happily.<br/>     "Friend Stark I am pleased to meet you again.I was busy. Where are others? Thor answered with a clap to his back,sending him stumbling ahead.<br/>   "Whoa.Careful there.I am only one of  my kind"<br/>Thor felt his mood lightening.<br/>   "I really need to speak everyone,Tony!"<br/>   "hmn.Okay.Steve us out on his morning run.Our spies are training downstairs. Bruce is out doing whatever he does to prepare to disppear.Thats all I guess.Anything serious?"<br/>   " And The son of Fury?"<br/>   "He is out on buiseness somewhere.Maybe trying to find work for us.But I can take him on video conference.Jarvice?"<br/>  " On it sir" came the reply.Thor's grip on his hammer tightened unconsciusly.But he scholed his freatures, He really needed to get used to Starks invisible servant.<br/>   Its about Loki,isn't it?" Tony asked after studying Thor for a while.<br/>"Ah. Yes.But I really can't tell you before all are here.Please.."<br/>" Hey its okay.I always thought something was wrong.It was as if he was defeated too easily. His strategy didn't match with the clever god you talked about.Just tell me that you are not going to say he was innocent and Alldaddy let him go or something like that!"<br/>  " No. Its not that.But now that you mentioned this I also can see  that he was not himself during the battle" Thor said thoughtfully.<br/>   "J baby. Tell everyone that its time for Avenger assemble!" Tony said cheerfully.When Jarvis affirmed his order he asked Thor 'to get clean and ask Jarvis for breakfast.And rest because dude,you really need to lie down.'<br/>     Thor felt a little better after doing just that.Now they were assembled in Tony's conference room. <br/>   "So.Thor.Whats this meeting about?Another alien invasion ?" asked fury from the screen.<br/>    "No. Director fury.I need midgards help in a personal matter" Thor said.<br/>   "Personal how?Don't tell me your crazy brother has escaped !You assured us that he's been dealt with last time you visited.I had hoped the fucker was executed" Clint said anger clear on his face.<br/>  Thor breathed through flared nostrils trying to school his  features he said ,"friend Barton, My brother has not escaped.You don't know what he has endured. What we as a family have gone through.I would appreciate you keep your anger in check untill this talk is done. And yes this concerns my brother. You have to believe I would not ask you this favour if there was a different choice. "<br/>    " Of cource Thor.We are here for you.We will hear you and then respond accordingly.Clint!" Steve said.as Natasha kept her hand on Clint's thigh.<br/>   " Ok.ok.I will hear you out" Clint amended.<br/>    "Thank you.I need someone who can take decision regarding Loki, someone who has authority on midgard's behalf." Thor was going with the steps Frigga had ingrated in his brain.<br/>   "I have enough authority", said Fury.Everybody except Natasha and Tony stared openmouthed  at him.<br/>   " I knew you were a sneaky bast...I mean b..baby boss! "Tony clapped his hands.The stares turned towards him.<br/>    "What? You send Loki with Thor to Asgard without asking permission.I know that shit takes time.Yet Thor being Thor,didn't even ask who can hand over the criminal and went his merry way.You later arranged approval and permission to deal with aliens as you se fit, didn't you?" Now everybody was looking at Fury.<br/>  " I did what I felt right.I hold myself responsible for the security of this place.And Stark,stop hacking my files"Fury gritted out.Thor thought how much he resemble allfather sometimes.<br/>  "Yeah.whatever!" Tony.<br/>   " Thor, I have full authority to take decision about Loki or any alien.You can continue."<br/>   "I would ask one more thing director. Whatever I say now,should not leave this room.I would not see Asgard judged on heresay and I would not have my brothers name tarnished more than it already is" Thor requested. Avengers could see this was serious. Room's mood changed instantly. Even widow's face showed some shadow of emotion before blanking again. Clint dropped his hostile posture.Tony kept his hands on table looking genuinely interested.Bruce started cleaning his glasses nervously.Steve opened his mouth but Fury beat him to it.<br/>   "Thor, You are a great man,greater asset to us.we won't betray you.Whatever you are sharing will remain secret unless it costs safety of humanity."<br/>   "Thank you, man of  Fury.I shall start with explaining Loki's punishment then."<br/>   "Fine by us.just make it quick"  Clint really didn't want to know this.<br/>    " Loki was punished on ancient principle of vengence. He is locked in a cell with his seidr bound. And every being wronged by him is given chance to punish him. They are allowed one or more nights to carry out their revenge.   The means necessary are provided and situations are altered according to their wishes" Thor said with forced calm.and turned to see their reactions.They were varied from blank face to thoughtful to enraged but all were too stunned to speak.Fury nodded and indicated him to continue.<br/>     " My brother was whipped,caned, beaten and violated most humiliating way for every night. He had made many enimies throughout his life, <br/>who are happy to grab the opportunity to retaliate in every way.And his true parentage being public knowledge has not helped in his favour." <br/>  "They tortured him? And you allowed.." Steve was not comfortalble with what he was healring.<br/>  " There was nothing I could do.Family was not permitted to visit him.So I had to go as punisher to meet with him.It didnot go well." Thor felt worst to talk about his falilure but mother had adviced him to talk as many detail as he could.They needed to apeal their humanity,as she put it.</p>
<p>"  " What about his parentage? We know he is adopted but whose child he is?" Bruce asked.<br/> "He is a frost giant. They are sworn enimies of asgard.In fact Loki is son of their former king Laufey of Jotunheim. Allfather found him as an infant abandoned to die in cold in their temple at the end of war.He brought him to asgard and raised him as prince of house of Odin.But his being jotun is enough to reason for my people to be hostile."  Thor explaned. He knew his friends were smart.They could understand what he was not saying.They could guess how hostility of asear was shown.<br/>    "Who told you that he was abandoned to die as infant?" Natasha asked thoughtfully .<br/>    " My father." Thor would have argued on behalf of allfather ,but now he too was having doubts.He had been speaking to Stark,  in his last visitHe has visited as soon as bifrost was repaired.Getting away didnot help.So he started talking to Tony. To his own bewilderment Tony was good listener when he wanted to be.He told everything about Loki upto his fall in abyss.Everything about their childhood, his ruined coronation ,jotun war resulting in his banishment, how Loki's knowledge of his true parentage had lead him to disaster and finally to abyss.He had carefully avoided speaking of Loki's punishment. Even though Tony had been understanding enough.Yet he had asked, " Who abandons an infant in temple? He could have been left there to be protected you know." Thor was not ready to question his father of cource, so he had left the doubt unanswered.<br/>   "There is more. Rudolf not only learned he was adopted but also he was of enimy race in one go.They grew hearing stories of jotun monsters as child and goldilocks  here used to swear to slay all the jotun monsters. There is no doubt the boy went crazy.He tried to off himself by falling in void when daddy dear rejected his efforts to eradicate jotun race . " Tony said.<br/>   Thor tried to be as small as possible in his chair. But he could see in their faces , that he has succeeded to gather some sympathy. Still he told them everything that could help him.How they both were treated differently by asear. How loki was shunned for choosing magic over other weapons.How he was  ridiculed by his own friends and family, never appreciated for protection provided by his quick wit and magic.Recounting it felt like all his mistakes were coming to haunt him.He kept some of the facts he considered too shameful to share but what he spoke was enough for them to get the picture.<br/>   " Okay. To summarise we have learned that Loki is your adoptd brother who learned his lineage in worst possible way and went batshit crazy. He tried to prove himself loyal to his father by killing his own bloody father. Yet your father was too uptight to reassure him that he is loved. Loki tried to suicide but came back here on earth after year of absence.He tried to subjugate us mortals and you appeared to help.You took him back for 'asgardian justice' .There he was tortuted and raped in the name of justice .Are we clear?" Bruce asked.<br/>   "Man,this is so fucked up!"  Clint said.<br/>    " Why are you telling us  now." Natasha asked<br/>    " Look Thor , we really don' t condone torture here.but I can't see how we can help you here."  Captain America was thinking of helping him atleast.In truth everyone's demeanour had changed. <br/>    "See point break, If you are planning rescue mission with us,we don't have means to travel to your merryland.Not that I would object to a fun adventure" Tony was obviously in.<br/>   "Even if you have arranged to travel undetected we don't have enough resources.And we can't afford Asgard's enmity even for you, Thor." Fury concluded.<br/>   " My friends we are not breaking Loki out. It's impossible to hide him from Heimdall without his magic.I will not harm Midgard like that.Trust me"  Thor assured sounding pleased.<br/>   "Then what do you propose" Steve came right to the point.<br/>    " All I ask you is to help me get him out of Asgard,legally. He had harmed and killed many midgardians during his invasion.We can use that." <br/>    " You want us to claim our right to punish him" Natasha was clever enough to deduce.<br/>    "What? You  want us to join the party.Nah man,  we hate the bastard yes! but we are not that twisted." If Barton was able to cotrol his anger against Loki, Thor was going to be proud of himself.<br/>    " You don't need to punish him same way. You can craft your own punishment.All you need to petition your claim and take him in your custody" Thor explained.<br/>    "Yeah. The basic principle remains same, punishment decided by wronged party! Clever plan Thor." Bruce said.<br/>    " You understand that Loki will be punished here after trial, which is not going to be pretty .He can be executed for all your efforts!" <br/>   " He is in no condition for trial, lady Natasha. If we succeed in this, He will need medical attention." Thor was about to say more but Fury interrupted .<br/>   " I can arrange for a light punishment like house arrest or something.if his magic is bound as you said., he is no threat. But how are we going to put the petition in Asgard's court? Through you?" <br/>   " I should not be seen acting on your behalf. You or your representive can come with me to ask audience with the council." Thor suggested.<br/>    " A trip to space viking land,yay!" cheered Tony. Everyones ear perked up.<br/>    " You are not going Stark." Fury said flatly. "And Thor why do you think I am going to say yes.Whats in it for us?" finally taking reigns of negotiations..<br/>    Thor would have responded violently to this if his mother had not prepared him.He had anticipated this move.So he replied in cool tone,<br/>   " I am not here for negotiations,director.I am here to ask my friends a favour. You can refuse off cource.But then I will have to take my brother out in hard way.With his magic bound, we can't hide from Asgard forever.But I will not surrender without fight.Mayhaps, Loki will be blamed for everything and will be killed or worse.But they will not harm me , for I am their favoured prince, heir to the throne.I will recieve token punishment, not anything severe I assure you.As King Odin is getting weary with age, soon I will be crowned king. Indeed you will want a friendly face on asear throne instead of a bitter man who will hold a grudge for losing a dear brother.I won't want to press you afterall."<br/>  Tony whistled. Thor had Fury in corner now.<br/> " We are happy to help you Thor." Fury placated.<br/>  " So who is going to Asgard then" Asked Natasha.<br/>   "Well I am busy right now.So one of you will have to go.You and Coulson can go Natasha" Fury said.Clint was out of question for obvious reasons.<br/>   " Of cource you will send you agents,cyclops. You won't trust us freaks" Tony said.<br/>   " Because they are my best negotiaters and they will not throw the mission to dogs for amusement and drinking asgardian alcohol" Fury replied in flat voice.<br/>    " Actually I am not very well versed with son of coul And lady Romanoff will not find our society very pleasing I am afraid. I won't want any unpleasant incidence coming in between our plan's success." Thor had already decided who will come but he will wait untill they suggested the names. He wished Loki was here to see him negotiating, but then he would never take pains to learn the skill if Loki was here.<br/>    " Then Rogers can go.He is leader of avengers.He is too straightforward  mind you" Fury said.<br/>   " He is good choice.Asear will appreciate his strength and honesty. And my mother and I will guide him off cource."  Thor was pleased to see steve's cheeks blush with praise." I would like to take Dr.Banner also, if he allows. My brother is not in good health."<br/>   " I am not that kind of doctor you know.But I would like to come obviously." Bruce answered.<br/>   "He is also a good choice.He can control Loki, if he gets any ideas" Fury mused.<br/>   "Tis decided then.The good captain and doctor Banner will come to asgard with me then.I will call Heimdall immediately." Thor got up.<br/>   " Hey we need some time to pack,atleast." Steve called.<br/>   "You won't need anything captain.You will be back in no time.And we are going to golden realm.You will get everything you need there."<br/>   "Still we should get some formal cloths and my medical kit I think." Bruce stood up.<br/>    When They left, Tony had managed to tag along after throwing a tantrum and blackmailing Fury with something like publishing secrets and dropping funds. Fury had grudgingly  requested Thor to take Stark. Briefly they made a deal to keep Loki in Stark's tower untill he deemed fit.Tony was to cover the expenses off cource.<br/>  Finally Thor called to Heimdall, and three of them were engulfed in bright light..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about a story of badass Loki who leaves asgard before disaster and starts new life with someone other than Tony or any avenger.What if he never comes to earth.<br/>     I am loving zappytiel's Fix you but I am thinking about a story where Loki goes to other realm (not earth) And builds happy life while asgard starts to see their mistake.I have written first chapter of it. Can  you suggest title for that story? Pretty  Please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avengers in Asgard! Odin tells the reason of his behaviour. Frigga works behind the curtains for Loki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived when day was still young.Thor greeted silent watchman and took them to palace.He managed to send request for audience before taking them to their chambers.He told them to freshen up and rest. Informed them that he  will send food for them .Hopefully  they will be granted audience before council ends for the day.And he left.Tony was dissappointed when Thor didnot allow them any sight seeing.<br/>     They were lounging in Banner's chamber after lunch discussing everything, when Thor came back.<br/>   "Let's go friends.You are summoned." They followed Thor as he explained the procedure and proper behaviour.<br/>   They were all in finest formal cloths they brought and had decided to forego there battlegear much to Thor's dismay.He wanted them to put some asgardian armour, to project them as strong as he could.<br/>     Tony whined that he is not wearing shiny metal plates. To which Steve answered  " You wear them to fights Tony"  Finally Banner's ' we need to be comfortable in our cloths to sound confidant' argument had won.And Thor let them wear suits and ties. Tony later discarding his tie. <br/>     As they arrived in front of dome shaped throne room,they were shown to a cozy waiting room. The couches were comfortable and the large room had welcoming warmth in it , yet seeing so much gold made them frown.<br/>   " So this is litterally golden realm ,eh."<br/> Before Thor could answer a guard appeared and requested them to follow.<br/>    As they stood in front of large throne seated on highest pedestal they had seen , They bowed  copying Thor.   They were all nervous even Tony,  seeing the grandeor, the strength shown by people sitting and of cource Odin.That man radiated power, hard lines of his face showing no emotions , his single blue eye calculating . Tony thought that gold patch daddy was Fury multiplied  by scary with thousands.<br/>    Then Thor introduced them ,"Respected Father, mother and  honourable councilmen These are my brethren in arms from midgard. This is Steve Rogers son Josef of is leader of avengers the protectors ot midgard and known as honoured captain america.His prowess in battle rivals mine.This is Doctor Bruce Banner son of Brian he transforms into mighty hulk in battlefields. He was one to control Loki during battle.This is Anthony Stark son of Howard,known as man of Iron.He is gifted with one of sharpest of minds on midgard.He has build an armour that protects him and can attack devastatingly.He ended Thousands of Chitauri with a single weapon called missile." As they all bowed to their introduction he gazed arround seeing appreciative reaction of the court satisfyingly.<br/>     " Welcome midgardians.My son speaks highly of you and your prowess.We are happy that you could put end to Loki Odinson's invasion of your realm and returned him to his rightfull punishment."  Odin said in perfect english.<br/>    " For our alliance and goodwill I bestow gift of All-speak upon all of you so that you will understand the proceedings." with that said he thumped gungir and waved his hand in a complicated sign as if throwing something to them. Bruce felt his subconcsius change a<br/> little at the same time Tony and Steve realised it.<br/>    " It is done.Say the reason for this audience."<br/>     "Yor majesty," Steve spoke,"we are here to put a petition on beahalf of earth er.. midgard.Since we heard Loki's punishment we think that it is right that we get an opportunity to deal with him and bring justice to those who were killed or suffered during his attack on our world. Sending him back to Asgard has caused some unrest in our people,seeing him answerkng our judicial system will placate their sentiments."<br/>      And there! It was started.Ulfr the senior councilman stood up "That trickster will be out of your dungeons before you know it.He can't be contained by mortal prisons "<br/>    "Ah.We have a special cell made for specific reasons. We contained him untill Thor brought him back , didn't we." Bruce answered nervously .<br/>   " You don't understand mortal .That traitor is most cunning deceiving creature ever walk on Asgard.He will run away escaping you or worse decieve you and convince you to release him. His powers are beyond your mortal brains". Some other aged man started.<br/>    " We weren't decieved last time he was fighting against us. In fact He was tricked by us couple of times.And I would really appreciate if you stop underestimating our intellect." Tony tried to be civil in the face of mass insult to his race's intelligence.<br/>    "But his powers are too great for your world to controll.He will leave  your realm at first opportunity to bring trouble somewhere else.He is called skywalker." someone said.<br/>     " We are informed that his powers are bound.He is nothing more than a mortal as we were told.So controlling him would be no issue" Steve stated.<br/>      " But that wretched monster's trickery knows  no bounds.He will free himself.and thats why he needs to be here. under our grounds locked away"  This was a warrior in his late years and probably bitter of life maybe trying to take it on only jotun available.<br/>     " I heard his majesty himself bound his powers.Tell us old man do you doubt your king." Tony asked nonchalantly.<br/>     The warrior faltered "No but..."<br/>     " You must speak all father.Loki 's crimes are are many and against many realms.Would you send him to every plsce he caused havoc.Would you send him to jotunheim after midgard?" Somebody screeched.<br/>    " No we can't send the monster to his home realm.He will trick those beasts and plott against asgard." someone said.<br/>     One would be amazed how Loki could create chaos even in his absence.<br/>     At last Odin thumped gungir and announced " I will discuss the matter with my council and my trusted men ,then  give my verdict.untill then this hearing is adjourned."He then added to Steve "You may wait in outer chambes"<br/>     They all bowed and left except councilmen and king. As Thor moved to go to his friends Odin stopped him and told him to attend the discussion.<br/>      Three avangers moved outside and waited as the crowd filed out of throne room.<br/>      Inside the throne room, before the king could ask them anything clever Ulfr asked him,<br/>     "What do you think your majesty?"<br/>       Odin looked thoughtful but let his clever manipulation go ," I think we should hand over Loki to them. Asgardians have had their satisfaction of punishing his wrongdoings.I don't think anyone should need second round."<br/>      " But We can't trust mortals to punish him.he can't be trusted. He should remain here" Said Raer, his contempt for Loki well known.<br/>       " He should remain under your foot, you mean"  Thor gritted out .<br/>       Odin held his hand up, " Don't speak unless asked ,Thor" And he looked imploringly at Frigga.Her face melted in understanding. As <br/>she came to stand near Thor to hold his hand , he knew that his father has told her something in her mind. He kept silent but glared at Raer's  smug face.<br/>      " Tell me my learned councilmen, what kind of man do you think I am?" Odin asked.<br/>    They fell silent, not knowing ewhere this was going.<br/>     " Do you trust my wisdom?"The king asked again.<br/>      " Of cource ,all father?" Many voices at a time.<br/>       " So my wisdom is the reason you accepted this undoubtedly cruel punishment of Loki. Or you just saw a way to torture already contemted and disgraced  prince and grabbed it? "<br/>    " He is not our prince he is  a frost giant!" said Vagi the warrior.<br/>     " And why would I bring a frost giant into asgard much less in my home and raise him as my son? Tel me my honoured men,why do you think I will bring up a frost giant moreover their heir as my son ?"<br/>    " There must be some reason" ,somebody spoke in stunned silence.<br/>    " Of course there is.Do you think me so evil to bring a enimy's child here only to cause him misery. Do you think I will serrender someone I called son to this vile fate? Do you think I will not know what you will do to him,once his heritage is known?.Still I did it! do you take me for a fool?" Odin kept on ranting to the shamefaced council.<br/>      " And yet you did it! I hope there is some excuse to all this!" Thor couldn't control himself so Frigga pressed her hand on his wrist.and sent him warning glare.<br/>      " Yes there is. Its time I tell you all. Sometimes I wonder if I had told him the truth from start ,will this would have happened? But misterys of 'what ifs' are not  to be discussed here. I grow weary of carrying the burden of knowledge alone. I grow weary of aesirs foolish and petty behaviour in face of impending doom!"<br/>     " My king,What.. " Raer began to speak but Odin silenced him with a just a gesture. <br/>    " I will tell you the truth now.So you will bear it with me.Some of you have sensed it ", he looked at general Tyr.and then continued," But honourable behaviour of some members can't save a society filled with cruel and conceited people.Now let me speak without obstruction. This all started from the accurced day when I went to seek knowledge from Mimir.He tried to warn me, of cource he did.He was just a keeper of that well but never saught to use it to change fates. He told me that my position as king will never allow me to act impartially after knowing past and future.But I was greedy. I ignored him . Had I heeded his advice I would have both my eyes and a happy family.I would have lived and died in bliss that is ignorance.<br/>      But that didn't happen. I gained knowledge of past and future.I used it to conquer all realms.I changed history making my enemies monsters and I gave status of gods to aesirs.I tried to inculcate good values into you but all beings are not same ,we can't make whole race act honourably and honestly all time. similarly we can't write off a whole race as monsters.But nobody questioned me. why would you? After all I had made you gods. And no other realm had power to question me. after final war of with jotunheim when found Loki brought him here his birth was frowned upon but nobody questioned questioned me or queen. of course Loki had to bear brunt of under handed comments. " He turned his gaze on stunned court room and continued ,"When I told you how I found Loki as infant abandoned to die in in jotton temple,you all believed blindly. Not even the generals who were present there dared to think maybe he was kept in temple to be protected. Of course we should not have entered there holy place but we went there. We Stole their source of power.  I have feed you enough  lies like casket of ancient winters is  better  kept in our voults. As if asgardians had any right on other's artifacts. Yet I deemed it right so that Asgard will have no threat.Do you think I am cunniving and greedy? I was trying to protect you from their power.I am called protector of nine realms, but alI I ever thought was to protect Asgard from other relms.I could not sit and wait them to overpower us after knowing the future.Thats why rendered all realms powerless and That is why I brought Loki here.",He let the meaning of his declaration settle gazing their shocked faces," When I found  jotun infant in temple I immediately sensed seidr as strong as yggdrasil itself.It was a threat stronger than casket even. But when I saw Yimir's ancestral markings on his body I understood that he was Lofey's son.I knew then that norns have answered Jotun's prayers. They have provided tool to end their subjugation.I couldn't let that happen,could I?  But I couldn't kill an innocent infant in front of my good men. Their loyalty would have been compromised. So I acted as benevolent king and announced that. the babe is abandoned and We will take him to Asgard.I would have finished the threat later.But once my lady saw it she wanted the babe for herself." Here he smiled a little smile at his wife.<br/>     " I was reluctant at first.I told her I will give him to a childless family but she also sensed his seidr.She convinced me such power shouldnot be undirected.We sould keep him for ourselves. And I allowed that.." Thor whipped to see Frigga was crying silently.<br/>   "I only wanted to keep him.I said whatever he would like to hear so that Loki would be mine" she said in broken voice.<br/>    " Oh.Always with  manipulation. I suppose Loki learned from you only."Said Odin<br/>    " Its not like I had any real power to get my wishes. Begging is not for me so I used my only  resource. And Loki learned from me because you never taught him anything more than preachings you give to both of your sons. Its not like you made time for him" She said bitterly.<br/>     " I know.I should have acted like a father to him.It must have been hard on him to see me training Thor to fight.Praising Thor  while he was either berated or ignored.I was just a proud father one son but I forgot about the other son. Once knowledge of his fate came to me, it became hard for me to accept him. Whenever I looked at Loki I would see his destiny.Its hard to love someone when you know they are going to destroy you !"A collective gasp was heard through the room.<br/>    " What destiny you speak of ,my king?" asked Vagi <br/>    " we had decided that we would raise and love Loki as our own. Frigga of cource loved him, I wish I could do so.But once his future came to me, whenever I looked at him all I could see was Asgards destruction. I should have loved him more, I should have seen the child looking at me with expecting eyes.Maybe then this would have not happened. but reflecting over past willnot get us anywhere.I have tried to prevent future but everything I did has taken us to our ultimate end..to Ragnorok! "<br/>     " What?" the shocked murmurs filled in Throne room.Finally Thor asked,<br/>     " What does Loki have to do with Ragnorok"'?"<br/>    "Everything.I told you that child I found in jotun temple was answer to their prayers.Their prayers of our end! Because Loki is bringer of Ragnorok! Everything I did to control him, to thwart him has pushed him to hate me.I allowed him to be mistreated by all in effort to stub his confidence, It only embittered him to  us all.Only you Thor and Frigga have some place in his heart.I only hope that willbe reason enough for him to show mercy." <br/>    " Are you gone mad? Loki will never harm Asgard.This is his home.He is in no condition to think of revenge or destruction. " Thor found it incredulous.,"You treated him so badly because of some foolish prophecy"<br/>     " And because of his bad treatment and abuse that foolish profecy is going to be true.I have seen it in my weavings,Asgard's end is near.Beware aesir , you all will pay for agony you caused my son.Nothing will save you now." Frigga announced.<br/>     " We should have executed him" ,Raer mused<br/>       " So you take me for fool then"said Odin." Once I knew his fate I have thought of killing him but norns warned me that it will bring a far worse future. I never had option to kill him so I saught next best thing.To break him.That was the goal of this punishment"<br/>   Thor could have killed Odin then and there.But Frigga stayed his hand.'Don't get angry now .Loki is stll in that prison.focus.And every aesir is going to die for what they did to your brother.That I promise you 'her voice rang in his mind .Then she said aloud ,"I have heard enough"with that she left.<br/>    "All my life I have worked to avoid or to prepare for ragnorok.All those efforts have failed.So I have given you truth. Death is coming for us, Its time we appreciate our lives and do some good with it.I could not break Loki so All we can do now is send him away.What do you think?" <br/>     " Does Loki know?" Asked Ulfr<br/>       " No.This is the first time I have shared my knowledge.I don't know if it changes  path of fate.But I am going to try and do something good.And I hope you do the same"Odin said wearily.First time he looked as ancient as nine<br/>      " You were wrong father. All Loki ever wanted was a few kind words from you and all you gave him was chastisement, rebuttal and self doubt.I fail to even fathom how it would have felt to him.My innocent brother was painted evil.For all the pain he has felt ,I pray that he brings ragnorok,I would die happily if it means a moment of peace for him. But you didn't fail All father.I think he is truly broken now.All he wishes now ,it seems is to die.to rest! Congratulations my king.you won.The prisoners spirit is broken" Thor ranted  angrily.<br/>  Odin sighed and ignored him." Very well I have decided To send Loki to midgard with their warriors.Any objection?" He asked.<br/>   But Nobody could spoke .Odin smiled and thought,'Now they know. truth was always too much to bear for aesir. 'He ordered<br/>Thor to bring avangers back.<br/>     When Thor enterd waiting chambers ,he was still upset.Hus friends were comfortable in lounge having taken refreshments provided by servants.Tony saw him first<br/>   "Thank god ,you are back , Thunderbird. We were getting.."Tony stopped talking as Bruce pressed a hand on his shoulder.As soon as Thor entered the chamber, they knew something was wrong.<br/>    " Are you alright,Thor.You seem to be disturbed." Steve asked gently.<br/>     "Did they denied our request?" Bruce asked.<br/>      "No my friends, The petition has been allowed." <br/>      "But you are not happy" Tony stated<br/>      " There are many things I am not happy about.But right now I need to take my brother out of here"<br/>     " You think someone might harm him" Steve<br/>     "Somebody may try ,after recent discoveries. But I trust you to preserve his safety at midgard." Thor said<br/>      " Oh don't worry. We have got enough threats from Loki's friends" Tony was not happy about that .<br/>     "Loki doesn't have any friends here Tony." Thor said.<br/>     " Yeah.Then who was the crazy Zena with three monkeys with swords?" aske Tony.<br/>     On seeing Thor's confused expression Steve provided," The lady called one of them something like Fandral I guess.The one who is a bit talkative.They seem to be always moving in group.  I think their friendship with Loki has caused them to take precautions" <br/>     " Ah.Warrior three and lady Sif.You said they  threatened you" Thor's voice changed to angry note."<br/>     "Calm down Thor.They just wanted to ensure Loki's safety after he is given to our custody. We thought they were Loki's friends." Bruce  tried to placate.<br/>    " They were not Loki's friends.I thought they were but I was blind to their true nature and regarded them as my sheild brethren. I was wrong and ignored their contempt of my brother.They hurt him in worst way." Thor was back to being sad again.<br/>    " So what were they doing here . Trying to get in your good boks?" Asked Tony making thor frown .Seeing his confusion Steve explained,<br/> "He means they may be trying to win your trust back by showing care for Loki<br/>   "By threatening my friends? I don't think so.But leave it.I am here to take you back to the court" said Thor.<br/>  "Have they decided? Please tell me we don't need to argue anymore.Your mother said, All father will grant our request" Steve asked as they moved to the door.<br/>   " Mother?Did she visit you before leaving?" Thor asked.<br/>  " Yes.She guided us about tricky things in the contact of custody.She wants to send Loki away for a long time ,I assume. She is a wise woman.Your mother!" Answered Dr. Bruce.<br/>   " Aye.My friend, She is a goddess afterall!" Thor said smiling fondly .<br/>    When They made back in front of throne,All father was not present.<br/>   Seeing the serious temperament of the hall, Tony whispered to Thor, " Hey .Your mom invited us for tea. Don't you people have coffee here?" He was surprised to see many aesir suddenly turning his way as if they have heard him.Thor answered in his booming voice,<br/>  " Nay friend Stark. But mother's teas are delicious.And you shouldn't talk in whispers in the halls in presence of All father"<br/>   " Yeh.sure." Tony said casually.<br/>    Everyone stood up as the King and Queen of Asgard strolled in. Greetings murmured softly and avengers bowed again copying others. Odin  <br/>thumped his staff and sat on the throne. <br/>    "Let the proceedings begin." He then turned to his mortal guest saying," the honourable council of Asgard has agreed to grant your request.Before the binding oath is taken you wish to state anything?"<br/>    " Oath as in magical contract?"asked Tony.<br/>      "Indeed.It will be binding both parties" the king explained.<br/>      " Then we would like some things to be clarified, magesty" Said Steve.and continued after the king nodded him to,"  We have different justice system in the part of midgard where we live.Murder is accountable to lifetime of prison. with or without hard labour.Loki has killed hundreds of people during is invasion and we can't forget that he tried to subjugate and enslave our world without any provocation on our part. It's most likely that he will get a life sentence once we take him back." <br/>     " He will serve the sentence as declared by your realm.Asgard will not hinder your justice. We can make duration of his stay on midgard clear in the oath. Lifetime you say? " Said Odin. If he seemed unaffected or even happy to send Loki away forever, nobody was going to say so.<br/>     " Yes my lord.But we would like to keep the right to decide  duration of Loki's punishment to ourselves." Steve answered looking at his companions for support.They both nodded in agreement.<br/>    " All right. Is that all"? "<br/>     " Yes my lord.We will clear our points when we can see the contents of  this oath " Said Bruce.<br/>    " And we will need a copy er a parchment with your sign on it" Tony added.<br/>     " Very well.We will inform the prisoner of his fate and then proceed with the oath. Genral Tyr, bring Loki in here" Ordered the King.<br/>     "Aye my king"Said Tyr and moved out.<br/>      "Husband,there is no need to do this again.Please reconsider" Frigga pleaded.<br/>      " It has to be done.I have to inform him and hear his argument before binding oath.You know it" Odin said.<br/>      " It will cause only pain and humiliation for him. ..and for us as well" She added sadly.<br/>       " Its going to be difficult but it has to be done, my queen! " Odin said as if defeated to whatever was coming.<br/>    And they waited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   " </p><p> </p><p>     " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey.another long chapter.Sorry for typos. <br/>*Odin of norse mythology had sacrificed his one eye to gain knowledge from mimir. I have used it's refference in the chapter.<br/>   Still waiting for kudos and comments. Its directly proportional to my enthusiasm to post next chapter.!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Where would you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki gives Odin a piece of mind.... literally!<br/>And tries to sabotage Thor's plan.<br/> Warning: Suicide attempt<br/>                  Blood<br/>                   Implied rape and torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki was brought to Court, he was limping.Still he walked with his head held high, every bit of prince even if he was still chained. The human guests were shoched to see his appearance as were Æsir. Tony was unable to stop, " Damn.To think he was haggard after hulk smashing , This is something .." Bruce pressed on his wrist to shut him up.But Loki's head whipped to see them.His eyebrows raised but he kept walking towards the centre of hall.<br/> Guards pushed him to ground roughly.He stared straight ahead and did <br/>not even blinked when Odin thumped Gungir loudly.Which was commendable.<br/>      "Loki Odinson, It was decided that you are to be punished by those who you have wronged. Midgardians have petitioned their right to punish you. The court  have agreed and you are to be handed over to the realm you tried to subjugate,causing deaths of several innocents.What do you have to say for yourself?" <br/>Loki remained unresponsive and eerie silence fell over the room. Loki gazing directly to Odin as if to challage him. Odin's eye narrowed in irritation and he boomed standing up<br/>   "You may keep your mouth shut just to be defiant Loki.But I know your clever mind will be spinning a mill of plots and schemes. For all my wisdom ,I have failed to predict your thoughts and action.You will speak your mind even if I have to make you"  He was at bottom of the stairs by now.. guards moving descreetly backwards.Loki remained in spot. He just blinked when tip of gungir touched his forhead.<br/>"Speak" Odin said.And Loki did,<br/>  "W..what? Oh! You really did this.Mind fucked your prisoner,as your midgardian guests would say.You have fine trick there allfather.I  wonder what aesir will say if they know about your nasty tricks.but then again you have Loki to blame it on,as always! How mighty Allfather controlled joten monster! "He laughed.But then continued again,."What? You think after all  the pains I beared to learn magic I would not know this thing? I really had nothing to offer to your court, not even words.You have taken everything from me, Odin.You want to give me chance to speak like you did last time.When your son had paraded me to this court chained and muzzled like a rabid animal, letting everyone know what my so called family thinks of me!" Loki glanced towards Thor who looked down ashamed."Then Behold allfather!  You shall hear my mind. I wonder why would you hand me over to midgard when whatever  purpose you had to torture me has not been fullfilled ? Why are they interested to take me? And Why these vultures you call councilmen agreed to this.Why would Asgard release me from her clutches.There is something I don't know for sure.I will find it out Odin.mark my words.<br/>   " Loki, he is allfather.show some respect."<br/>    " He may be allfather to the nine but not my father.Yet he stubbornly claims to love me, conveniently forgetting I can smell his lies.What father throws his son to vultures. What royal family allows their kin to be tortured and violated every night by their own subjects?<br/>What brother throws his brother  to his friends as a toy to play with? There is certainly no love lost between us.I am just a monster they raised for amusement, a relic odin stole from enimy kingdom to be used as pawn." Frigga was shaking with sobs now. Thor wanted to to yell at Loki.His midgardian friends were listening curiously.Allfather closed his eyes looking older and ancient. <br/>   " Loki, brother you should stop talking now." Thor tried.<br/>    "Should I.Are you sure you don't want a detailed  account of my punishments.The Æsir court will be happy to hear my indignity. Shouldn't  I tell How Freyr came all the way from Alfheim to torture me for dishonour of his sister.Even if it was my silvour tongue that saved her and brought your hammer back from Thyrm.Off cource all the glory went to you once you blasted the giant's skull even after I did all the work.Or should I speak of night I spent with old Ulfr here, who was unable to keep his erection even after I was transformed into comely maiden.Then he had to whip me for I laughed in his .."  Loki had off cource noticed allfather moving but still continued untill gungir touched his forehead, Odin said ,"stop" as Loki was going on.Loki stopped as his jaw clamped shut. He was unable to speak further.It was as if his mouth was sewn shut again But he looked at councillmens place.Ulfr was red with shame.Then Loki turned his gaze to midgardian heroes, who curiously looked amused.Stark held his  thumb up as if encouraging him.He gave salutary nod in return.<br/>    "Father ,please.Release him.You can't do this." Thor said.It was formal proceeding after all.<br/>    "Very well.Loki, you are to speak properly or you will be silenced again."Odin waved a hand and let the enchantment fall. <br/>"So coming down from throne was just for dramatic effect then." Tony whispered.Loki turned to find the captain was glaring to to a smiling Stark.<br/>It was most funny so Loki laughed and and laughed some more.<br/>     Loki was asked again if he has any valid point against council's verdict, he remained painfully silent for some moments gazing around taking everything as if getting ready to spend his life in a cell on midgard.maybe he was.He kept on staring at guards and finally turned to the old king,<br/>     "I don't care if you condemn me to to deepest pit of Niflheim.Nothing can be cone to me worse than what  you have done.The only place I wish to go is where you refused me to let.But  I am not  the obedient dog anymore, the one you trained so well is gone.I will do what I please" With that he moved like a snake.He snatched a dagger from guards belt with a flash and as the guards were raising. there weapons he embedded the dagger in his own abdomen. <br/>   "Nooo" Queens anguished cry rose above the shocked gasps and shouts.Thor ran to Loki dismmissing now confused guards who now were standing like statues. He kneeled neer his brother who sneered at him and keeping his handson hilt promptly twisted the dagger and snatched it out.Blood gushed out of now open wound.Thor tried to press his cape trying to stop the flow. He was crying freely now.<br/>     "Loki ,what have you done brother?" Loki smiled.<br/>      "Taken matters in my own hand.And stop calling me brother! Are you sad that you can't throw me on midgard now. " He was gasping with pain now still kept talking.<br/>       " You are my brother.Why don't you understand I am trying to help you." Thor cried.He couldn't speak more openly .<br/>       " I  begged.   to..to end me. you did not..he..help.I d.. don't ha..any anyone! Sso I"His speech wasgetting difficult and his  eyes were turning glassy now.<br/>     "He is loosing too much blood" said bruce kneeling by him.<br/>     "Thor buddy,he is trying to waste time talking, clever shit."Tony told him and Thor looked up surprised. Loki smiled and closed his eyes.<br/>    "Take him to healer Thor, now" Frigga who has came behind him screeched. Thor picked his brother and bolted out of the room. His mother followed walking briskly .<br/>     The king was still standing  looking at everyone like nothing out of ordinary happened.<br/>     " Opologies, my guests" ,he boomed." The proceedings will be balted till the condition of prisoner is known. If he lives ,we will then take binding oath snd provide you with a copy as son of Howard said. This court is adjourned."<br/>With that he thumped his spear and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ...  I was frustrated that last chapter was taking too long to finish. Now I see it was too long infact. I will need to correct mistakes as I updated it hastily.<br/>      This is a short one.but next part is not coming to me.I am struggling with asgardian medical help and healing in general. May be you can give some idea? I had not expected our heroes to stay up this long.But  what can I say? It has written itself.<br/>      I have tested positive for COVID. Nothing serious but it was coming since I work in high risk job. Good thing is I am left alone to write🤗 So updates are going to be more frequent .enjoy👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family drama and oaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am struggling with name for this chapter.but when I read it all I see is family drama and oath under gungir. Next will be better I promise.<br/>P.S. Every oath taken under gungir is said to be binding  in norse lore. I bent it saying every word said under it becomes oath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve and his friends found infirmary in palace,  Thor paced in small space of hall outside of healing room.His cloths were still covered in blood. Frigga was nervously sitting on an ornate chair.<br/>
"How is he?" ,Asked Steve.<br/>
" He will live.But he has lost too much blood.Eir says she cannot rejuvenate his life force completely without his seidr working." Thor explained.<br/>
" I don't understand" Said Bruce.<br/>
" Maybe you should talk to our healer, Son of Brian. You will need the knowledge after you take Loki with you."  said Frigga.<br/>
" Yes, I will need some knowledge of his physiology if we need to treat him back on earth."  Bruce considered.<br/>
" Can we see him?" Tony asked.<br/>
" In a while I suppose"<br/>
After some time the healer and her assistants came out. Eir stayed and bowed as her assistants went away hurriedly bowing to royalty.<br/>
" Tell us." Frigga asked.<br/>
" Your magesty, I have healed the damage but the blood loss in his state.." Eir hesitated.<br/>
" No need  to be formal Eir. Talk to me as friend.Tell me if my child will survive or not"<br/>
"He will my lady.I will tell you everything but you should see him.I think you need it.You all do" Eir said opening the door to the room she had been working in.<br/>
Frigga wordlessly entered ,four young men followed her. Inside was cold! Apps cold as Antarctic icelands if you asked tony. Bruce was shivering violently by the time they reached near bed. Steve opened his mouth to ask about cold ,but with his teeth chattering he only managed," Why?"Frigga who was staring at he slumbering son looked back and waved her hand.Suddenly they felt warmth encompassing them,as if they were covered in electrified blanketes. Bruce and tony sighed happily.<br/>
"We don't understand this,Thor" Steve asked confused.<br/>
" You don't need to my child! " Frigga explained.Steve blushed on being called child so she smiled," Loki is a being of cold.However much  we want to hide it, to reject it ,cold is where he can thrive.This is only way to help him heal without his own magic.His seidr is fundamentally different to ours so Eir has reservations to use it until dire situation arises.So she has used healing stones to close his wound and kept him under field to replenish his life force.I just helped by creating favourable surrounding."<br/>
" Mother ,when will he wake up? " Thor asked causing all of their attention back to sleeping prince_prisoner.<br/>
Loki was on his back with his hands loosely kept on side. He had no cloths on his upper body, only two gold bracelets adorned his wrist.It seemed odd for prisoner to have jwellery.But then it could be  something about being prince.So nobody asked. Loki's face was lax , turned to one side in his sleep.He almost looked innocent ,sleeping there.When they got close enough they found a transperent golden dome shaped barrier field over the bed occasionally glistening and sparkling gold in beautiful pattern. Pale figure of Loki lying there  resembled to a corpse in a coffin. They kept silent.<br/>
"My sweet child!"Frigga sobbed is immersing her hand in golden field to touch the patient's cheek" "I won't disturb the healing field anymore.But I will be here when you wake up. You have endured much, And I haven done nothing to ease your suffering.I will try to be a mother you deserve, my son.If you will...." She trailed on.<br/>
"Calm yourself mother, We have much to do.And Loki will need you once he wakes. Even if he scorns me I can't see him rejecting you. He  knows you couldn't do anything "Thor consoled her.Frigga sighed,<br/>
" I wish you were right. I couldn't visit him but I could reach out with my seidr.I could have talked to him in form of projection.I could have....but in the end I did nothing.I was afraid to face him ." She turned to see Odin entering the room Eir respectfully trailing behind.<br/>
"Husband!" Frigga greeted while Thor saluted in asgardian manner with fist to his heart. Steve bowed followed by Bruce and Tony.Odin nodded in acceptance.<br/>
" My Queen, "Odin smiled," Lady Eir says our son lives."<br/>
" Much to your dissappointment." Frigga answered bitterly.Thors's eyebrows rose.<br/>
" Please Frigga, we will talk about this later, in private." He went to Loki and touched his forhead ,as Frigga had touched him.For a moment he gazed upon his lost son, then he turned back to Steve.His face devoid of any emotions.<br/>
" Captain Rogers, the prisoner lives.We should take the oath now."<br/>
" What ? here?" Steve asked perplexed.<br/>
" Why, it will take but a moment." Odin answered.With that he held his hand in front and a golden parchment appeared in his hand flapping in cold air .He gave it to Steve, asking him to read the conditions. And went to speak to Eir and dismiss her thereafter.<br/>
Steve gave the parchment to Bruce , who immediately adjusted his spects and started reading.Tony and Steve also read it over his shoulders.It was very small document, covering  the points discussed previously.All rights regarding Loki's  punishment were transferred to Midgard's rulers. The time of his stay was to be determined by Midgard. And He was not allowed to return to Asgard on pain of death.Thats all.<br/>
They all stared at each other meaningfully.It seemed too easy,too good.<br/>
"Do you agree?" Odin asked<br/>
"Ah.Its ...its as we asked.but.." Bruce stuttered.<br/>
" But what?" Odin looked at their faces and it dawned on him."Ah!You don't trust me!" he smiled.<br/>
" Its not that your magesty.but we didn't expect this to be easy.We find it hard to.." Steve was cut off when  Odin suddenly boomed,<br/>
" Do you think I would have allowed your petition in first place if I wanted to keep Loki here? Do you think I would have convinced council of gods if I didn't want to send him to midgard? I don't need you to trust me.Just make a decision and take oath.All you need to know is any word spoken under gungir is a binding oath"  He looked at Frigga as if to ask her to confirm. but she was in deep thoughts, corners of her  lips downturned.<br/>
" Thats why you always speak in riddles, never  with open honesty!" She muttered .<br/>
" That is the skill I had to learn in hard way ,my love, I wanted to spare Thor from this burden.To allow him to live fully,to enjoy honesty while he can.But it only served ill to him,to all of us!" Odin gave back ,defeated.<br/>
" And you accuse others of manipulation!" Frigga said. Odin sighed.<br/>
" Excuse me, your magesty.But I think we should wait outside" Steve said.<br/>
" Yeah.spare us the family drama.!" Tony said blatantly.<br/>
" Maybe I am too angry to be in vicinity of my husband." Frigga relented," Come Dr.Banner, I will show you to Eir's office.So you can discuss best ways to help Loki" Banner gladly left behind her.<br/>
"Shall we? " Odin asked.<br/>
"Actually I have an objection" said Tony.<br/>
" What would you like to change my friend",asked Thor<br/>
" Well it says all the rights are given to midgard's rulers.But as you know Thor, Midgard or Earth has many countries and so many governments ruling them. "<br/>
" Which Ruler you represent?" Asked all father<br/>
"None" Tony answered as Steve opened his mouth to say America.<br/>
Finally Tony's argument that Loki should be handed over to Avenger's custody as they were the ones that controlled him in first place was accepted.Any other organisations or governments were ruled out specifically on his request.Steve was not happy but he agreed that ruling out S.H.I.L.D. was good move. Thor also didn't have pleasant experience with S.H.I.L.D, so he backed up Tony's case.<br/>
When Steve gave his hand in Odin's hand feeling nervous not knowing what is to happen he met Thor's encouraging eyes. Odin slammed his spear then and there  in the hall outside of his prisoner's resting place, and sayed softy,<br/>
" I  Odin Borson ,in the name of my father and his father before him solemnly swear to send Loki Odinson ,prisoner charged with...." Steve lost track of the speech as he stared at glowing tip of gungir .He heard some kind of blast or thunder very near him.And Odin's voice rumbled through the noise but he could not hear a word through ringing in his ears. He was roused through his transe by Thor shaking his shoulder.He heard someone asking ,"Do you accept?" He nodded confused. "You need to speak up ,child" a woman said somewhere.<br/>
"Yes .I do." Steve forced himself to whisper. And slowly he felt it stop.Somebody helped him to sit.The thunder, the ringing, the haze fed away slowly. He was sitting in a chair. Tony, Thor and his mother staring in his face concerned.<br/>
" You okay, capsicle?you scared us man" Tony asked  as his senses came back to him .<br/>
"Ah.yes I think."<br/>
" You did well captain.A mortal body can't endure gungir's powers ." Thor appreciated. Steve frowned.<br/>
" We were not informed the risks,Thor" Tony didn't like this , secretive behaviour.<br/>
" He is not just mortal.He is more." Odin said calmly. " I am happy to have this alliance with  midgard,son of Josef,Son of Howard.Asgard will hold a grand  feast in honour of our guests.Please extend the invitation to your friend once he returns from lady Eir."<br/>
" Thank you , your magesty." Steve stood up.<br/>
" Untill then, my lady, I will leave you then. " Odin was about to leave when Frigga spoke,<br/>
" My king.You must forgive me.I will not be able to attend the feast." Odin arched his brow and started<br/>
"As allmother and their queen, you need to"<br/>
But frigga interrupted,<br/>
" I have always been allmother and queen.Today my child lies on death bed ,for once I would like to be his mother.I wouldn't leave him ,my king."<br/>
"And I am confident my friends will forgive me if I could not attend the feast.I am not feeling well and need to see a healer" Thor deadpanned not caring if he was caught lying.<br/>
" This would be seen as rift between us,Thor. You know council is angered.They want blood" Odin tried.<br/>
" Then more reason for me to stay here and protect my brother."<br/>
" They are not fools to attack him here. They will attack unexpected most probably by mutiny.Now they know I have resigned to Asgard's doom they will try to overthrow me and incapacitate my line.The new king will be more keen to kill your brother, even attack midgard But they won't choose open battle now.They are still working against us in shadows Thor, open your eyes and think. " Odin all but whispered last sentence.<br/>
"  You are right.We must show an united front.Thor, we will attend the feast."Frigga relented and then added to Odin," I will leave as soon as Loki is awake"<br/>
" Your appearance is enough." said Odin and promptly disappeared.leaving fabbergasted humans behind.<br/>
"What was that" Tony was still trying to understand.<br/>
" That my friend was my father " Thor explained amused." Let's go, we all need to get ready for the feast"<br/>
" Thor , we need to speak first" Frigga said.<br/>
"Yes mother, about what.? "<br/>
" I was thinking your friend the doctor would,"She said but smiled seeing Banner coming with Eir ,"Ah here he comes!"<br/>
" Your majesty"Banner bowed.<br/>
" I needed to talk to all of you" She explained.<br/>
Eir just went inside and came back with something in her hand.<br/>
" Here" She gave a blue gemstone to Banner.<br/>
"Touch this to his forehead and he will fall asleep instantly.You don't need to inject sedative." She told him.<br/>
" This is the same stone you used on him in the cell." mused Thor.<br/>
" Yes my prince. Dr.Banner and I have been talking about healing methods.He explained how they use needles to administer medicines.I  requested not to use needles on prince Loki at least while he is awake "<br/>
" Why not. Its not going to be painful or something.Its just treatment" Tony objected<br/>
" You see Anthony, my son has a history with needles.He is afraid of them. " Frigga answered.<br/>
Tony understood .He himself had  his fears afterall.So he shut his mouth and let the healer continue,<br/>
" But sometimes prince Loki can be difficult.Only sedation can control him in such state, so I am giving this stone to Doctor Banner.But these stones absorb its magic from core of golden realm,we all do.So after some time it will not work, away from asgard."<br/>
" Like a battery? You mean this stone needs connection with asgard to keep charged?" Tony was fascinated.<br/>
" Something like that.?" Eir answered not fully understanding. Then she bowed saying" I will go check up on my patient, my lady.my prince "<br/>
After Eir left, Frigga said, " Thor, your friends need to understand the responsibility they are taking.Loki is not hale, not physically nor mentally.He doesn't have wish to live.He has been refusing to eat or drink for months"<br/>
" For months!" said Steve.<br/>
" He is a god Steven." Frigga chided." Are you ready to take this responsibility" She asked all three of them<br/>
" It doesn't matter now.We have already taken it" Bruce gave back.<br/>
"Very well. I would request you to treat him with love and care but I know you view him as enemy." She said nervoudly wringing her hands.<br/>
" Mam, I give you my word that he will be treated well.We don't condone torture of prisoners.And we treat ill person with care, whatever their past deeds are.At least in the part of Earth where we live ." Steve ,ever the gentleman.ButTony's eyes were narrowed.He shared a look with Bruce,The lady was manipulating them.Of cource Frigga noted it,<br/>
" Ah.A mother always worries.But you are honourable men.I am happy that Loki will be in your care" She said smiling to all of them. Thor came to put his hand on her shoulders half hugging her,<br/>
" Worry not,mother.My friends will care for Loki.He will be in good hands.And we can visit him there." He smiled blindingly, dreamy eyes already planning visits.<br/>
" Thor, you are aware that the tidings may not be happy and Hale here.Mayhaps you will not be able to leave..." Frigga said softly.<br/>
" I know mother.I just hope I could talk to him."<br/>
" Why.That is the reason I wanted to discuss." she waved her hand in air and something appeared in her hand.She held two necklaces with a gold chain with similar pendants of big red stones in her hand.<br/>
"Here" She gave one to Thor and other to Bruce.," This will help you to communicate.wear it " Thor obeyed immediately while Bruce and Tony stared at it fascinated.<br/>
" Its called heart spell on  vanaheim.Lovers use it when apart.If you press the stone and call out to the person wearing other half of it It will glow and heat a little.When other person receiving the call press the stone it will project callers image in front of him.And they both can speak face to face."<br/>
" Damn.Its like magical skype" Tony pressed the stone.<br/>
" Yes.But it connects two people despite the distance and realms in between them" Said Frigga. Stone in Thor's neck glowed and he pressed it.Instantly Bruce and Tony's image stood in front of him. While Another hologram of Thor stood in front of thdm,near their own projection.This Thor somehow  projected on steve's body. They all look at each other and smiled like children with new toy. Frigga chuckled fondly,<br/>
"Enough of this.You can communicate with Thor about Loki's condition with this.Now stop  this and get ready for the feast.It won't do to my son and his friends come to feast looking like this"<br/>
They both closed the projections and Bruce wore it on his neck.Frigga then remembered something,<br/>
"Anthony, donot whisper anything in the hall later.Everybody will hear it" She said.They all stopped.<br/>
" What? everything ?no privacy?"Tony asked<br/>
" I should have informed you my friends.Asgard's hall have been constructed in a way that every small sound can be heard everywhere.So no secret plots can be made in common hall." Thor explained.<br/>
" And I was wondering why you don't have volume filter.Tel me Thor have you ever whispered in your life" Tony asked.<br/>
" Of course.I have gone on enough adventure and hunts that I can be silent" Thor answered smiling  but then  His face darkened in memory of lost times.<br/>
" We will take your leave, mother"<br/>
" Yes,my son.I wish you will get your brother back .Go change and enjoy the meal with your friends." Frigga said and watched fondly as they left towards their chambers.<br/>
" And remember, Whatever happens donot swear alliance or fealty to Asgard.I would like you to be away from our battles." Thor said.<br/>
" Wow.Growing up ,Thor!" Tony gave back.<br/>
A frawn marred Frigga's face as she turned to go to her ailing son's bedside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are as necessary as medicine and rest for both me and my Loki guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hold your horses,Tony!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony runs his mouth and gets them thrown out of Asgard!<br/>Warnings: Implied rape,noncon, victim blaming<br/>Word reference:-<br/>holmgang: Duel to death of one party<br/>Hildsjkalf: A throne/place from where Odin can see everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived late. Thor showed them to the table where the king and queen were already seated.The feast was wonderful.It reminded them of Tony's parties. Only the music was<br/>
different, soothing. And people were talking loudly instead of paying attention to it.<br/>
After initial formalities and pleasantries were exchanged The king stood up. He looked upon the crowd gathered till everyone was silent.And then boomed,<br/>
" My dear queen, Prince Thor and fellow asgardians! We are having this feast in the honour of our midgardian guests.They  have proven their metal in war against evil. And today I have taken oath to bestow on them, the honour to punish Loki Odinson for his wrongdoing against midgard. We have provided protection to midgard for thousands of years.We hope this is start of new alliance and we hope they will join us as allies in warring evil.To our new friends!"<br/>
And he nodded his chalice towards Avengers sitting on his own table.Crowd erupted with cheers and toasts. Thor was frowning, but smiled wanly when found Steve looking at him.<br/>
Steve stood up,<br/>
" It is our pleasure to call ourselves Asgard's friend, your magesty. But We were sent to negotiate petition for a culprit's custody. I am sorry to say that I don't have authority to promise alliance in war.But I am sure our government and world security council will happy to forge an alliance with gods.And we are happy to call ourselves friends of mighty Thor" With that he raised his chalice and sat down as crowd cheered.<br/>
The table was filled with many kinds of foods. Meats ,fishes,fruits and vegetables aranged in inviting way , with pitchers of alcohol to Tony's delight. They found that there was no fixed sequence of drinking or eating. Some were eating some drinking ,The royal pair had started with food discarding the drinks early. Tony pointed secretly towards a lower table where warrior three and lady Sif were seated.The fat one was eating like there was no tomorrow. Others were drinking gloomily.Steve shaked his head and turned his attention to the man who was demanding for tale of war from midgard.<br/>
" Tell us of your battle with Loki.How Thor defeated him and brought him back.He never speaks of it" the man was saying. Bruce frowned at blatant neglect of other's role in fight<br/>
" Orvar, There is no need.They have other fine tales I am sure they can tell" Said Thor flustered.<br/>
" Oh. Stop it.They are guests. We are meant to entertain them." A woman dressed in simple white gown with golden work said.Her hair looked to like she never combed it.Yet she looked beautiful, eccentric but beautiful!<br/>
" Thank you Iddun, I am sure our guests have no idea about the traditional storytelling .Maybe if someone shows them first" Frigga said.<br/>
" I would like to hear something about Loki tonight" Steve said.<br/>
" Oh. There are many occasions when we went out to quest with both our princes.He has saved us many times." Volstag  took the opportunity to speak.<br/>
Everyone could say that those four wanted to tell a story.<br/>
" Or we caln tell bout his many mischiefs.He is known as god of mischief on midgard,Right? Raer the councilman said from where was sitting on beurocrate's table.<br/>
" We have some stories about him,yes" Bruce answered.<br/>
" Then ask about any story. and you will be entertained" Said old man called Ulfr.<br/>
" Actually I was always curious.There is  this story with Loki and  eight legged horse,is it true?" Tony asked casually.<br/>
" Ah Sleipinir! We don't know what story you have there. but we have shared it as most funny story in taverns.Loki being prince we could not speak it openly but now ,you should hear it." Said a warrior from lower table. To their surprise people were laughing. Thor looked down. Steve glared st Tony,<br/>
" What? I was just curious.I thought it can't be true!" He said.Odin looked resigned.<br/>
" Vagi had found Loki in forest and brought him back.He should tell"<br/>
"Come on Vagi, you have told this tale many times.You made even Thor laugh. Tell us again!' encouraged Ulfr.<br/>
Nobody missed how Frigga glared at him.<br/>
" Of course ," The stupid old warrior puffed up,"I shall tell from start." Then he held up the finger taking a large sip of mead and then continued," No interruptions."<br/>
" Aye.Aye" Many cheered. Thor paled.<br/>
" This was a time when I was still young "<br/>
" That time ,even All father  wasn't born ,Vagi" somebody said causing laughter.Everybody was drinking and laughing. Tony liked it.<br/>
" I said no interruptions." Vagi smashed his cup on ground .and  taking other cup he started speaking again ," So.We all thought we should build a wall to fortify Asgard's defence.Alfheim and muspelheim were getting restless,  they had formed a new treaty.Thor was young.Just gifted with mjolnir, he was still getting used to it.We were still recovering from war of jotunheim.Many of our warriors had fallen,many maimed. Then,a builder came to council of gods saying he can build it alone within three seasons. Council was happy.But his price was too much.All father asked him his identity. Turned out the filthy scum was frost giant" ,a gasp went from the crowd as if hearing it for first time. Maybe many were. " He asked for the sun and the moon,and hand of lady freyja in marriage."<br/>
" That monster! ",a noblewoman exclaimed.<br/>
" Yes. monster indeed." ,Vagi said ,"But we needed the wall.We tried to negotiate to reduce the cost, but the beast was adamant about marrying Freyja. Guess he was in love with pretty goddess.All father asked the builder to wait outside, while council decided what to do.We were about to decide that the monster should not be payed anything.We could just kill him after the wall was built. But then Loki spoke.He thought , It would be called trickery! Ha!"<br/>
"He must be in league with frost giant , maybe they were related by blood." , somebody from lower tables called.<br/>
" No, I am sure he had no idea about his lineage. He didn't know what he was getting into." Vagi explained." He was still young, not even of age. Still he would follow Thor, to council even if Thor himself hated to come. It was first time he had spoken in meeting though.All father asked his opinion.He told we should give the builder at least a chance.Add some conditions,give him timeline he can't fullfill , We would not have to surreder the price then.We would get most of wall built and he would leave with his life.It was a clever plan, we have to admit.When the builder was called in, Allfather told him,"we will accept the price if he built the wall within one season." He said he would accept if he was allowed help of his horse.We thought nothing of it.So he was allowed to use the stallion,Swadilfari he called him."<br/>
Tony looked at Thor's pale face then he looked at Frigga fidgeting as if she wanted to leave.He stared at Odin's emotionless mask and  cold dread coiled in his stomach.He saw his friends and saw Steve's downturned lips,frawn marring his handsome face.He took Bruce's nervous movements, his spects in his hands eyes slightly wider showing that he too was not fond of what he was to listen. Tony really felt stupid. He wanted to get up and punch the shit out of this man to stop whatever story he was telling. He was about to get up when Thor caught his eyes, and shaked his head slightly.Tony resigned himself to hear the tale.<br/>
" Me and my men were tasked to keep an eye on the builder.The stallion was magical, He carried more boulders than physically possible for any horse.The giant would  fly them in position and fix them with magic.He would talk to the stallion while working and the beast actually responded.They worked too fast. season was coming to end and he had almost  finished last side of wall.The council was called into meeting again. When we reported, that only gate remains to be constructed, everyone started calling for Loki's blood. Lord frey was furious.He picked the trickster with neck and therw him into wall. All father told Loki in clear warning to fix the mess he had made otherwise he will present his head on platter as wedding gift to lady Freyja" People laughed at the joke. Tony stared around in horror, except for the hightable everyone was enjoying the tale.<br/>
Vagi started again as the laughter died down," So we were spying on the builder as he was getting ready to build the last part of the wall.talking merrily with the horse.Suddenly a black mare ran towards the planned gate.It was beautiful fine mare if you ask me.But it didn't come from the stables.It came from them<br/>
direction of palace.As it started walking away from the gap where gate was being built, the mare caught our Swadilfari's attention.She wiggled her shiny backside to him and whimpered in enticing manner. As The stallion went towards her, she took off.The stallion started chasing the mare to breed, but she ran fast! The giant was disraught, kept calling after his Swadilfari but far was gone his stallion.Towards the forests and medows that leads to river Iving.<br/>
Council was ecstatic.The wall was completed.We could build the gate later. And we wouldn't have to pay the price.The builder was beyond furious. He accused Allfather of trickery and deciet.That beast! Thor smashed his skull into floor. It was good sacrifice for the newly built wall, my prince! "He tipped his cup towards Thor in salute.Thor smiled but didn't reach his eyes.<br/>
" What happened then? " Steve asked.Tony wanted to kill him.Was not that oblivious.The myth was true.<br/>
" Oh we celebrated for days.Thor had slayed the monster and wall was built."<br/>
" Where was Loki?" Tony would hear this then   he would research for ways to kill asgardians.<br/>
"Loki?.Nobody knows where he was hiding for a year.We were told that he is travelling,will be back later. We thought nothing of it.But the travellers talked about a fine  black mare with green eyes in the wilderness beyond forests. Such wild beauty would  fetch a good price.So many horse traders tried to venture there  to catch her. but alas! It wouldn't be caught. Then after many months,I was hunting in the forests.We hadn't planned to go that far, but we lost the track.That was when I heard soft neighing.<br/>
I went closer to look.In clearing there lied Loki bleeding and unconscious.A black foal was licking his cheeks.trying to revive him. I thought him as our prince then.So me and my troops, we brought prince Loki back and and took him to the healers.The foal had eight legs and was strong enough to grow in fine stallion.So we gifted it to allfather.Rest you know all!"<br/>
"I-I don't understand." Steve was obviously not familiar with the myth.<br/>
" Why, mortal.Loki gave birth to our Sleipinir.He seduced the beast and was bred like the argr he is." Vagi explained.<br/>
" Have a care about how you speak of my brother!" Thunder cackled outside as Thor spoke through gritted teeth.<br/>
" No Thor. Let him speak."<br/>
"Man of Iron, "Tony interrupted before Thor could continue.<br/>
" Oh. come on.This is common knowledge on Asgard it seems.You cannot threaten every one of them."<br/>
"Not when you yourself mocked him" said Iddun, the woman with unkempt hair.Thor dropped his face into his palms.Tony liked her<br/>
" Really?This is going to be fun" he smiled.<br/>
" What are you doing Tony" , Bruce didn't like the look on his face.<br/>
" Oh nothing! I would like to ask some questions to dear uh Vagi here. Would you provide some more information my friend.?"<br/>
" Why not.Ask away." Vagi Said.<br/>
" So tell me Vagi, How does the council works? How's the power equation there?"<br/>
" I don't understand man of iron?" The brute was confused.Going by Thor's intelligence, it was expected actually.Which served Tony best.<br/>
" I mean, does council and Allfather have to accept every sugestion made?"<br/>
" No of course not. Only Allfather can approve suggestion if  majority of opinions are in favour" Vagi explained.<br/>
" And You said Loki was not a member of council then."<br/>
" No. He was young still"<br/>
" Can you explain his age to me? I don't understand in centuries!"<br/>
" Ah. I don't know.He was not of age yet. Only Thor's coming of age celibration was held before two months only.He was gifted with mjolnir.Builder was his first kill actually." Vagi tried to explain.<br/>
" Ah.you know lot of details about Thor actually..." Tony said thoughtfully.<br/>
" Loki was sixteen in you terms" Thor said cutting him .<br/>
" Teenager, wonderful! " Tony clapped.Then seeing confused expression on Vagi's face added,<br/>
" It means adolescent,on the cusp of manhood,you can say!"<br/>
" Aye thats true" Vagi said.<br/>
"Are you telling me, Mr.Vagi that an underage boy who attended the council of gods out of curiosity, forced them to accept his suggestion"<br/>
Tony drauled.<br/>
" No you are misunderstanding.He couldn't force the council." Vagi corrected<br/>
" Thought so.You know I used to visit my father's work place, try to spend some time with him. I was a child to him and his colleagues thats all. I thought Loki perhaps was regarded more in his father's workplace." He talked as if thinking loud. Then he shaked his head dismissing the thought,<br/>
" Lets not go there. So if Loki didn't force the council," He turned his gaze around.Undestanding was dawning on Ulfr's ugly face, Thor looked amused and All father... he kept his mask.He continued," The king and his council made decision themselves to trick the builder.Then why Loki was blamed when it all went to hell? Why a child who was just trying to see his father and big brother working, was pushed in corner and made to clear the mess made by adults? Why his own father threatened him with death when he himself had planned to decieve the giant? Was your son just a scapegoat to you,highness?" He looked into unblinking eye of the king, searched for single trace of emotion.He found none,not yet.<br/>
" You don't understand Anthony, All father..." Frigga started.<br/>
" Oh no your highness.I have my questions for you too.I would like this answer from daddy all-wise" He said cheekily.<br/>
" Steve tried to whisper to silence him, which was heard by everyone.Loud and clear. So he fell silent.Tony looked expectantly towards the king. Finally he spoke,<br/>
" I would have never carried the threat, man of iron.He was my son, I would have protected him.I was angry,yes.I myself felt cornered with the price we would have to pay if the builder had succeeded. Lady Freyja , daughter of Njord would never marry a giant willingly.Asgards relation to Njord's house were strained at best.I was worried, I overreacted.I never expected Loki to transform into mare."<br/>
"husband", Frigga tried to stop him.<br/>
" Its all right my queen. Every aesir, already knows or at least speculates.The rumours shall be colorful than the truth.So we shall speak the truth. I didn't thought it was Loki himself, I thought its one of his illusion. Thats what I told the court later."<br/>
"But Loki was too young to cast solid illusions yet.So he did what came naturally to him , shapeshifting! " Frigga explained.<br/>
"And what did you do when you knew it was Loki who was chased by a magical stallion" Asked Steve, his voice sympathetic.<br/>
" I had no time.The builder, the giant demanded his price. And in that argument lost his life to Thor's hammer.There was too much to do.Too many people to meet, I had to placate Njords family."  Odin explained.<br/>
" So when did you remembered your second son is missing? Did you searched for him at least, Thor?Or you were busy basking in glory? " Tomy  asked sarcastically. Thor's face pinked in shame.<br/>
" He didn't attend the feast that night. I thought he is sulking somewhere"<br/>
" Of cource you thought so. But you didn't thought that it was not Loki's fault in first place. That your greedy people cheated and yet blamed it on him!". He shot back." Tell me , did you ,did anybody searched for him?."<br/>
" Of course I searched.I asked Heimdal,then father.But father said its better to let him come back himself!" Thor said,<br/>
" And you went your merry way. right? Tell me your magesty, why didn't you go for your son after you knew he was missing.Why did you prevent Thor to get him?" And Odin's mask finally cracked.He saw regret in his eye.<br/>
" It was for the best. He was already with child, stuck in that form.When I asked Heimdal his location, He couldn't find his aesir form but located his energy in the forest.When I saw him from hildskjalf The stallion had already violated him and left him with child.Loki couldn't transform back untill he delivered the foal.It would have been too shameful for him to return  home like that.I would have to keep him in stables. Many had seen him going out with swadilfari,the stallion on his heels.People would have caught on and he would have been hurt more.I wanted to protect him."<br/>
" So you left him out in forest to deal with rape and its consequences?" Tony was furious now.<br/>
" Its not like that .Our society", Frigga tried.<br/>
" Oh.Don't you give me that bullshit" Tony shouted.<br/>
" Man of iron, have a care.." Thor boomed.<br/>
" I apologise Thor, your magesty. " Tony said in sweet voice. Thor visibly relaxed. " Thor, All mother is goddess of?" He asked.<br/>
" Oh.Marriage and motherhood.Why?"<br/>
" Then you must know your magesty, how difficult pregnancies are, how difficult and painful delivery can be?"<br/>
Nobody spoke.<br/>
" You see, for a boy who was just more than a child himself getting assaulted and abused by a horse must be very painfull.God knows it must have been his first time, can you imagine? Then after being male all his life, finding out that he is carrying a child of his rapist, what a shock it must be? He couldn't change back you say and he was threatened by you all before going out, What would be his thoughts huh? The pain,the despair, the fear, the shame he must have felt ! what did you do to help him? Was he assured of his family's love? " He asked, his voice getting lower untill he almost whispered the last question.<br/>
" He knows we love him" Thor tried to lessen his mother's anguish.<br/>
" Does he?.But you didn't tell us,all mother.How did you help him? You visited him and assured him of your love and acceptance? Or did you reach out with you magic through projections? Or were you too busy even for that?" His voice was raising again.Frigga was shaking her head now,her eyes tearfull.<br/>
" No? So he was left in wilderness to fend for himself.This man ,Vagi said people were trying to catch him to sell as cattle,and he was running while carrying a baby.."<br/>
"He was a horse,Tony" Steve tried.Thats when he lost it,<br/>
" Yes I know,damn it.He was a horse.He was supposed to run.But look at these people Steve. This is most powerful couple, even most powerful family in known universe. Yet they left their child to die ,to survive! How loving? He was vulnerable, alone, Do you think ,Thor forest wolfs would have tried to prey on  him? What other beast are there in your forest? "Now Tony's eyes were starting stinging. He hated it.<br/>
" Very eloquent! " Ulfr that sly fox stood up," You are a gifted speaker.But you need to understand Loki has a penchant for mischief.His trouble is usually caused by his own mistakes.Had he not seduced the stallion.."<br/>
" Seduced? This is worst case of victim shaming I have heard.No doubt there are rupmours of Loki liking it and taking it wantonly! Have you no shame?  You forced a child in this situation and then shame him for it for all his life?And you call yourselves gods,you hypocrite!"<br/>
" Enough! You have been running your mouth like a  troll.Insulting All father, insulting royal family and asgard , I will challenge you to.."<br/>
" No.Lord Ulfr, there is no need for you to protect our honour.I am queit capable of that."Thor said.<br/>
" He should not be excused for such talk your magesty" Ulfr bowed deeply " I only ask for fair retribution."<br/>
" Anthony stark has been speaking freely as its his right as guest of honour. But insulting royalty and asgard can't be excused." Tony cursed himself when he looked at Ulfr's smirk.<br/>
" As man of iron has spoken as guest, nobody can't challange him to holmgang* .But he will be removed from here.He and his friends are to take their prisoner and leave immediately.<br/>
" Okay.That we can do.Actually I am so disgusted by all this, already thinking of leaving.But I would like to add one more thing your majesty"He continued after all father's nod, " Riding your own grandson is do not cool.I am pretty sure it falls under incest!"<br/>
"Stark!" Steve admonished.<br/>
And bowed to king.<br/>
" Thank you magesty.My apologies for my friend's words.He doesn't know what he is speaking when he is drunk.We will leave immediately." With that he pulled Stark with him.Bruce followed after an unsure bow.<br/>
" Damn, If this is how they treated him, no wonder the guy snapped! Anybody would turn into bag of cats! " Everybody heard him muttering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Still feeling good 😊<br/>What do you feel about this chapter? I know it's totally as if Aesir didn't react to Tony's truthful insults, but what can I say? I needed to rant about it. And you know that story about giant Thyrm and Thor's hammer? What's with giants who want to marry Freyja!<br/>     I am writing next chapter now.Tell me if you would like a farewell scene with Thor, he is not coming! Or you would like them directly on earth,in next chapter? Do comment,please<br/>         I was watching Avengers, yesterday ( again 😉) I noticed that when Loki landed in the lab in opening scene, his eyes were green.Later he was talking about freedom with Fury, his eyes were blue. Have you noticed? and he was telling that freedom is a lie! Kill me if he was not giving clue, that he was not free himself! Why marvel?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys.Sorry this is not an update. A new story took hold of my brain and I had to write it. It’s called ’ Brother mine concubine’ shitty title I known!Its a romance between Thor and Loki. Please check it out.<br/>      I have not abandoned this work, the lack of comments has discouraged me a little. Please bear with me.Its not coming to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki comes on earth.<br/>     Warning: Some medical terms</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were informed by a surprisingly polite  general who introduced himself as Tyr to get ready in an hour. A charot will be ready to take them to bifrost after an hour. <br/>     " We don't need an hour, We want to leave now" a very drunk Tony whined.<br/>      " Well ,Prince Loki has just awakened.His mother the queen has requested the time to say farewells. Prince Thor will bring him to you" The good general explained.<br/>      " That is fine.We will be ready.Thank you" said Steve.<br/>        When they reached the observatory at the end of bifrost They found Thor and Loki alone infront of silent watcher. There were no guards and a single Black horse was standing at side as if told to stay in place. It was beautiful sight, The spires of the golden palace raising into sky, The dome and the bifrost lit in moonlight. But they were not in mood to enjoy the view. Loki was staring down with a frown on his face. He hugged himself with arms like twigs, shoulder slumped. He looked about to keel over, nothing like proud villian they had faught against all those months ago. Thor was looking at him with pleading expression. Their talk must not have gone as he liked.<br/>       " Ready for the ride Reindeer games?" Tony tried to lighten up the mood. <br/>       " Of course, You must be desperate to use all the machines to to make me suffer! And  Nicholas Fury would be impatient to get his hands on a powerless god, so that his scholars can cut me open and study my inards, I take it!" Loki answered nonchalantly. Thor looked as if he was chewing lemon. <br/>      " We are going to do no such things Loki. We don't allow torture even of prisoners.Believe me you will be safe with us" Steve tried to assure him. Thor nodded with enthusiasm. He opened his mouth to tell Loki, that this was their plan to free him.But Loki spoke first,<br/>        " "Forgive me captain,I am not inclined to trust blue eyed muscular blonds whose <br/>brain works only while speaking about honour and truth.No matter they can snake around those values at convenience.bad experience you see" He sneered looking at Thor <br/>   Thor's face fell.Bruce removed his spects nervously and moved as if he wanted to leave.Tony also thought the same.He could be anywhere but here, especially at his minibar at tower. His head was still aching. The alcohol he had cosumed earlier that night was hammering in his blood. So he spoke,<br/>" Listen Rudolph, You are coming with us. nothing can change that.We are trying to tell you that we are not in torture game.But if you can't trust us, Just zip it and you will find out later<br/>   " Will I?" Loki said smiling. "Ah ,Mr Stark ,how can you be so confident to say I will stay to find out? Why won't I kill you in your sleep and leave if you don't keep me subdued enough? " He was  standing now in Tony's personal space staring crazily with his head tilted to one side. "Oh fuck it" Tony said and in flash of movement he took the stone from Bruce's hand and touched it to Loki's forehead.<br/>Loki jerked in surprise and stumbled backward.His eyes widened when he saw the blue stone and next second his eyes slipped closed, his face lax.Steve caught him before he fell to the ground.<br/>      Tony stared dumbfounded.Never he had seen anything like this.He decided to study the nature of the stone later .Then his eyes travelled to others.Bruce and Steve were glaring at him accusingly.Thor had eyes only for his sleeping brother. "I am sorry guys.He was being little shit and I...I had this hangover and everything's hurting and I would never do it big guy but I just want to leave man.." Tony tried to explain.<br/>      " Its okay , friend.My brother has a tendency to bring the worst out of people.Please be careful henceforth." Thor assured.<br/> "We should leave while he is out.travel will be easier this way" Steve said standing up.Picking Loki bridal style as if he weighed nothing.<br/>    " Heimdal if you will,please".They entered the <br/>observatory.<br/>    " Farewell my friends.I will visit as soon as I can.untill then!"<br/>    " How does this works big man" Tony was asking when they were engulfed in bright lights. It was still day when they landed on the roof  tower. The new bifrost sight that was created along with repairs so that Thor could visit directly.</p>
<p>        " Jarvis, we are back" Tony crowed as he entered in. <br/>        " Welcome back sir,  I have kept medical bay at ready on Director Fury's request.Also Dr Banner's  'Hulking out 'room is also prepared with enhanced security measures." The A I said.<br/>      " I take it,we will move to  medical bay, right now" He said as they rode elevator towards destined floor.Steve still holding a sleeping norse god in his arms. Without thinking Tony supported the dangling head of said god. <br/>       " Sir, a wheelchair is waiting at the elevator door." Jarrvis supplied.<br/>       " Peachy! You are the best Jarv" Said Tony.</p>
<p>   Once they were in, and Loki was lowered on a hospital style bed, Tony started to leave,<br/>      "Guys,I am going to get a drink and sleep the frustration off. There is food in fridge, I am sure. You should also rest. Jarvis will keep an eye on the sleeping beauty." <br/>      " I think I will need to check him, take the vitals and such.An IV will be good for his dehydration,at least" Bruce said.<br/>       " You do that.I am off" Tony was not sure he wanted to look at frail figure on bed anymore.<br/>      " You need help?" Steve asked.<br/>     " Yes.I would appreciate that" Bruce said.<br/>    So after Steve helped him to change Loki in something like hospital gown, Bruce took the vitals.Eir had explained him that Loki's body temperature runs lower than mortals. Otherwise everything pretty much similar as he was now in a nearly mortal body.She could not provide statistics but he had got a general idea. They also had talked about red flags about his conditions and possible line of treatments.But the herbs and runes she spoke of didn't ring any bell for him.And when he spoke of paracetamol,tynelol, Restyl ,antibiotics and AEDs she was clueless.So he was pretty much on trial and error here. He turned  the cloth on his patient upward and started attaching heart  monitor carefully avoiding to look lower than his chest. <br/>      " Asgards medical knowledge can be great help to us in future, we need to just decode the magic thing,What do you say?" He asked Steve.<br/>       When he got no reply, he turned to see Steve staring open mouthed to the lower region of his supine patient.When he looked  there he found  finger shaped bruices on both sides of front of loins.There was nothing to be said, they both knew what it was, so he thinned his lips and covered the area again after his work was done.He ordered  Steve back to his room.<br/>       Then he searched for an IV set in supplies drawers. He easily found the vein on the bone thin hand and punctured it with 20 gauge needle.Then  attached an electrolyte bottle to it marvelling at supplies he got at Tony's place. There was everything he could ask for. Then as an afterthought he injected antacid dose in the bottle. Setting the pace of drip on slow level he asked Jarvis to call him if the IV is finished or anything changes.<br/>       " And Jarvis, Loki seems to have mild tachycardia even in sleep, keep an eye on his heart rate,will you? " He added as he left to his own much needed rest .<br/>             _@_@_@_@_@_@_</p>
<p>         Loki came to conciousness slowly.He controlled himself to lie still to asses the threats.There were muffled voises from somewhere far away.Waking up to pain was nothing new to him,so he clinically ascertained the hurts and aches.There was nothing severe or agonising so no life threatening injury .But he hurt, and norns, he hurt everywhere. A mild tenderness  in his abdomen showing recent recovery,  a dull headache caused by hunger, stiffness in his bones, and scalding and burning pain down there where he was brutally violated ,again. How he wished for his seidr, atleast to chase his pains away! Then he noticed, there was something on the back of his hand, painful and prickling ,it was sending waves of cold in his veins like a poisonous snake.He focused himself  to understand it but  it caused the pain to increase.Now throbbing painfully the cold waves entering  in his blood caused him to shudder. He whimpered with pain and tried to hold the hand up to find out what was this agony.<br/>      " I think he is waking up" , He heard somebody speak. More clearly this time. He willed himself to open his eyes , soft brown eyes came into view. The person tried to hold the hand he had painstakingly pushed up.<br/>Loki cried out in pain, keened more specifically!<br/> His hand was freed abruptly.<br/>      " Hey, sorry sorry! Didn't think before touching. I know. Welcome back to the land of living" A very familiar voice said.<br/>      Loki listned the man and identified  that this amount of talking can only belong to certain mortal. Anthony Stark. <br/>      " You were out cold for a day and a half man. Bruce is usually by your side, but He and Steve both went to sleep.And its my turn now I guess.Do you need anything ? Water? vodka? Sorry no Vodka Bruce will kill me with a lecture on ethics so yeah..."<br/>       Lokis eyes were clear now. He ignored the babling man and stared at his hand. There was a strange white contraption attached that he was sure somehow piercing inside. The painful throbbing was now almost living creature there.<br/>    " Wha.. What torture is this? "He asked in hoarse voice," Are you poisoning me?"<br/>       " No. Gods! Its just IV Loki, electrolytes solution to help your dehydration.strictly medical purpose " Tony explained.<br/>        "Ah , Midgardian healing! Remove it" Loki said stairing at his hand trying to decipher how the thing works. <br/>        " Jay, call Bruce here,will ya? " Tony said asked his A I and after AI informed him that ' Dr. Banner is coming  turned to Loki,<br/>      " I am no doctor .Bruce will be here soon. Then we can decide about this okay.You just relax" He said in soothing tone as if he was talking to spooked animal.<br/>..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys , sorry for late update. I am taking a break from this, because ' Brother mine' has taken hold of my brain. So this will be on hold for some days. <br/>     I have not abandoned this work, as I have prepared a rough plan about next chapters. Its just that vulnerable Loki of ' Brother mine' won't leave my brain when I try to write this fic, It comes out all wrong.I am not sure if I am making any sense.<br/>       Your comments and kudos are the motivation to me.Do tell me how did you find this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fanfic. No beta.Nobody knows what I am doing here. So there may be grammer mistakes.please be fair with criticism.rate and review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>